Eragon: The Battle For Alagaesia
by Ledger
Summary: Eragon is going to need help fighting Galbatorix and it comes in the form of another rider and what makes this rider so different?
1. The Return

HEY THIS IS MY FIRST ERAGON FIC. HOPE YOU LIKE IT...MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.

Roland landed on the outskirts of the Du Weldenvarden Forest. Roland helped Fena from the saddle and gently placed her on the ground. He sighed heavily for he had not seen the forest in many years. She quietly smiled at him, but did not speak. He waited patiently as well as Sirrush who stood tentatively at his side. No more than 5 minutes had gone by when two elves stepped from the forest. It was Nari and Lifaen. They stared at Roland for a minute hardly believing it to be him. Then large grins crossed their faces.

"Roland! You've come back!" they shouted and shook hands with him. They greeted Fena as well once Roland had introduced her. Roland grinned.

They greeted Sirrush as well who returned the gesture.

They ushered them into the forest. He followed them down one of the well guarded paths leading to Ellesmera. This was Roland's home for he remembered little of Vroengard. He immersed himself once again in the beauty of the forest taking in what he had so sorely missed. They stopped some ways into the forest.

"Rest here for tonight, Roland," said Nari.

"We shall inform the Queen of your arrival. We will return for you soon," said Lifaen.

Roland bid them farewell and watched them dissipate into the forest. He traced his fingers along the trees and touched the flowers and moss growing at their bases. It had been long since he had seen such beauty. Everything was different in the forest compared to the outside world. Fena also took in the surrounding beauty. She plucked a flower from the ground and twirled it in her fingers. She studied it closely and then placed it behind her ear.

"You might want to rest. It may be awhile before their return."

"Roland, this must have been a beautiful place to grow up in."

"It was and still is."

Fena removed her satchel from Sirrush and spread out her blanket and drifted off into sleep. Roland leaned himself against a tree with one leg up and the other resting out in front of him on the ground. He rubbed the stubbly beard that was growing in. Soon sleep caught up with Roland and he soon began to doze. He had been asleep no more than an hour when he heard movement. Roland's slowly opened to find Nari and Lifaen patiently waiting. He stood and roused Fena from her sleep.

"Come on its time to go. . ."

He helped her pack her things, and they followed the two elves into the forest.

"How long has it been, Roland? Since you have seen these trees?" asked Nari.

"Far too long, 25 years . . ."

Roland stared at the ground and the full effect of his absence stuck him. _It has been far too long. The time went by so fast, but now as I stand here in the mists of the Nari and Lifaen and of the forest I know how much I've long to return. _They were silent the rest of the way. They two elves could sense Roland's emotions and didn't wish to discuss his disappearance until the proper time. Soon the city of Ellesmera came into view through the trees and Roland's heart leaped. The lamps were lit all throughout the city and it was as if they had walked into a dream. They continued to follow Nari and Lifaen to the Queen Islanzadi's quarters. Yet before they could enter, the door opened and out stepped the Queen who quickly embraced the stunned dragon rider. She motioned to two elves standing to her right.

"Quickly fetch those that are needed." She ordered.

They both nodded and dashed off. The elf knocked upon Eragon's door. He quickly rose and met the elf.

"You're needed. . ." before Eragon could question further the elf was gone.

The other knocked on the door of Orik was fast asleep in the company of a flask. He rose and stumbled from bed to open the door.

"You're needed . . ."

Oromis was cooking something when the spoon he held dropped the floor making a faint "clink". He looked towards his door where the elf stood. They nodded towards each other. Glaedr had already landed.

_He's returned._

The second elf had reached Arya's door and bounded on it. There was a few footsteps and then the door opened.

"M' Lady you're needed immediately. . ."

"What is it?"

The elf just simply stared at her not able to find the words for a reply. He dashed off with Arya at his heels. Then she saw what made the elf speechless.

"Roland . . ."

HOPE IT WAS GOOD...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!


	2. Pain

HEY CHAPTER 2 IS UP! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Roland turned and faced Arya who walked over and stood next to her mother. Queen Islanzadi clasped her hands together.

"Good everyone is here! A moment we have waited for a long time has arrived and our fears we held can now leave us."

Roland's eyes left Arya's and his attention turned back to the Queen.

"Dragon Rider Roland…is back…" she was nearly brought to tears.

Eragon's jaw nearly dropped. He saw the giant black dragon standing at Roland's side, but he still couldn't believe it. It was another rider. He had short untamed black hair which Eragon spied Arya looking at as well. He was thin, but muscular, a better physique then Eragon. Sheathed behind his back in an "X" formation were two swords. Each with black handles. Everything Roland wore was black, from his boots to his shirt, pants and jacket.

Only when Oromis came did Roland turn from Queen Islanzadi and walk over to him. They embraced warmly and a chuckle was heard coming from Oromis. Roland greeted Glaedr.

"We will speak of your absence tomorrow… You most be tired, Roland. Go to your quarters for they like us have waited for return. They have been left untouched."

He looked up at her before leaving.

"Damn . . . That means I'll be dusting. . ."

Everyone bid him goodnight and disappeared into the wonder of Ellesmera. Fena was led away by an elf to where she would be staying. Now only left was Roland and Arya. He stood quietly as he looked up at the trees and smiled to himself. Then his attention went to Arya. They didn't say anything to each other. For one thing Roland was afraid of what she would have to say to him. He couldn't muster the words to say to her. He bowed his head.

_I'm sorry. . . _

He looked at her one last time before walking away leaving her alone. He felt sickness well up inside of him. Roland stopped by a tree and threw up. _How could I have done that? Just left her there? Without even an explanation? _He gripped his stomach, but then he remembered why he was keeping an oath of silence on his disappearance. Roland straightened and headed back to his quarters where Sirrush awaited. When he entered his room he kicked up about 3 inches of dust. Roland narrowed his eyes at it. But his attention was drawn to the stairs leading to his study where he spied fresh footsteps. He climbed the stairs and entered another dust covered room. Yet that wasn't where his attention was. His eyes were drawn to his desk where a small folded piece of folded lay.

Roland picked it up and slowly opened it and read its contents. His legs nearly gave out and he swore his heart stopped. For two simple words were written on the piece of paper.

_I accept. _

ALRIGHT CHAPTER 3 WILL BE DONE SHORTLY! UH...IT WILL EXPLAIN THE ENDING... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. The Memory

HEY CHAPTER 3 IS UP! AS YOU CAN OBVIOUSLY TELL . . .UH . . . HOPE YOU LIKE IT . . . ENJOY . . .

Roland became more different as the days to his birthday drew near. Arya noticed it was more unusual then normal. He looked sadder and paler, but when he saw her he acted as though nothing was wrong. Roland would spend long hours locked away in his study and as she would pass by there in the night the candle would still burn.

_Is something wrong with Roland?_

_Arya I wish I could tell you._

Sirrush would also tell Arya little of his doings. Roland also avoided Arya more often then usual. He wouldn't go to the sparring arena or play his usual practical jokes.

It was around midnight when Roland appeared in a clearing and walked towards Arya his hands behind his back.

Alright before the story continues we all know that the elves' marrying was rare and even rarer was a human and elf couple. Elves took mates for however long they chose and almost never had children. OK continue

He silently approached without breaking eye contact. He took her by the hand.

"Arya please come with me . . ."

She nodded and he led her through the woods to his favorite. It was large rock that lay on the land and in the stream. Roland stood by it and stared deeply into the water. It was the night before he turned 18 and every passing minute more pain and anger grew inside of him.

"Arya . . . Things that I never dreamed of have taken place during my stay in Ellesmera. I couldn't have asked for anything better, but I also found someone I could spend the rest of eternity with . . ."

He looked deeply at her and still holding her hands in his.

"Roland . . ." She wanted to stop him for she knew what he was about to say.

"Please let me finish . . . Yet all is not well for danger looms on the horizon and there I matters outside this forest I must attend to . . . Places I must go to find people thought to be dead . . . things I must give life to . . . I leave you only with this . . ."

Roland reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. It shined in the moonlight. Arya stared at it and then looked to Roland. He smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips. Roland whispered into her ear.

"I will wait for your reply . . . Goodbye, Arya."

When he left her by the stream she thought over his words and the only ones that replayed themselves were, "Goodbye . . . Arya . . ." Roland never said goodbye unless he was unsure if he were to return.

Arya touched her lips not believing the kiss was real. She wasn't angry; she had always loved Roland just she never realized how much until that very moment. Arya needed no time to reply to Roland. The next morning she arrived at his quarters and knocked on the door to no answer. She tried to contact him and Sirrush, but was unable to. She entered the room and found it to be empty. Roland's weapons, clothes, and other supplies were gone. _That is why he's been acting strange . . . that is why he said goodbye to me last night. _She was stunned. She wanted to wish him Happy Birthday. Roland accepted no gifts from the elves. He said being able to live and grow up there was good enough.

It was an hour before she informed the Queen of Roland's departure. Only when a month went by did they start to worry. The searched everywhere for the missing rider, but to no avail. Arya spent much of her time in Roland's quarters going through many of his belongings. She read his books, scrolls and family history. She didn't like to talk about him for it made her too upset. On Roland's 20th birthday she decided to leave her reply even if he would never know. Arya wrote it on a piece of parchment, folded it and left it for him. Yet she continued her duties of safe guarding Saphira's egg.

The elves began to lose hope after some time. They had received no word on where Roland could possibly be. No one reported seeing him either. Not one sign of hope that they would see their beloved rider again.

Until 25 years later . . .

HOPED YOU LIKE IT . . . I SEE I GET A LOT OF HITS ON THE STORY, BUT ONLY ONE REVIEW WHICH I AM THANKFUL FOR. THANKSANIANGELA. REALLY LIKE FOR THOSE READERS TO REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW I'M DOING . . . THANKS FOR READING . . .


	4. A Mark

"Where is Roland?" asked Queen Islanzadi as she looked around the table.

No one had seen the rider since his arrival back to Ellesmera. She sighed heavily and nodded to one of the elves to go and fetch the sleeping rider. Roland was sprawled about his bed. His blanket had found its way to the floor and his pillow rested over his face. There came a knock on his door.

"Master Roland . . . you have an audience with the Queen."

Roland removed the pillow from his face and stared at the elf through his screen door.

"Ah . . . right . . . be right there."

Roland turned over and groaned. Then he lifted himself up out of his bed and got dressed. He placed his boots on, then his shirt and as he left his quarters he tucked it in. He yawned as he entered the Queen's room. Sitting in a circle were the elders, Eragon, Orik, Nari, Lifaen and Arya. Roland greeted them all. He took a seat.

"Roland we have all been extremely happy at your return, but also curious about your absence?"

Roland was silent as he looked at all their faces. Then he took a deep breath.

"As you all know I left 25 years ago on my 118 birthday. . ."

Eragon stared at him.

_He's 143! _

_Roland is much older then we thought just like how we were mistaken with Arya. _

_But in the memory he said he was only 18. _

_He can change his memories so those searching for something can not find it. _

_Explains his knowledge of the fall and why Sirrush is so large. _

Eragon's attention went back to Roland who stood quietly.

"I left because of the growing concern about Galbortarix. When my kingdom was first attacked my mother made be promised as she lay dying in my arms that I would send the dragons away." Roland watched as everyone's interest grew. "I did and I left because I needed to find them. Many of them are still dormant, but I found their riders."

"Where are they?" asked Islanzadi.

"They will come when they are needed."

"How many?" asked Orik.

"5 are all that remain including 2 dragons without riders."

Once again the group was quiet as they thought over this. None of them could believe it there were 8 dragons that had gone unknown. Their hopes of defeating the king had just looked brighter, but could Roland insure that they would arrive in time?

"What has become of Vroengard since you last saw it?" asked an elder.

"The ruins are still there. Much of the castle still remains."

"Who will rule if it is every rebuilt?" Arya finally spoke.

"When I set foot inside the castle I remembered my inheritance given to me just after my father had died I was given this . . ." he removed his shirt and burned onto the right side of his chest was a dragon wrapped around a "V".

"What is it?" asked Eragon.

"It's the mark of a king . . ."


	5. Understanding Why?

"A king? That can not be." said Nari who stood to Roland's right. He turned and nodded his head to the stunned elf.

"It is my grandfather who burned this onto my chest 2 minutes after my father fell from the sky."

Roland put his shirt down and stared at the faces of the council members than to the Queen.

"How long?" she asked.

Roland closed his eyes and a tear dripped to the ground then he stiffened.

"Since I was 16 . . ."

There was silence as everyone in the room thought over Roland's response.

"And of the dragons?" asked Eragon. Rage was growing inside of him at the thought that maybe this could have all been avoided. That Roland had these dragons and could have stopped Galbatorix before he went too far.

"When I sent them away I wasn't myself. I couldn't recall for the longest time I couldn't recall how I did it or how to call them back, but when I returned to Vroengard I found a very ancient book in what remained of the archives. This book explained everything to me except for one gift I have been given."

They waited patiently for him to continue.

Roland looked out a window and called a bird who flew in through the window and landed on the table in front of them.

"You can hate me later . . ." he said quietly to the bird who cocked its head.

He placed his hand in front of the one bird and slowly drew it back causing a small orb of light to come from the bird's chest. The bird dropped dead onto the table and Roland held the glowing ord in his hands. Then he passed it back into the bird who sprang back to life.

The group of people that sat before were before were speechless. Roland had just taken and given life in the blink of an eye. That gift was very uncommon among his people this only proved the scale of his power. This special ability was left for a chosen few called,

"Soul Reapers." stated Roland.

"But they died out long before your time it's even in your historical scrolls." said Arya.

"They did, but when I went back, Rage the guardian of Vroengard was given the gift by Vroengard's first ruler. So in turn Rage gave it to me."

He paused.

"But there is only drawback. It is that in order to give life I must take it. One must die so the other can live."

Roland bowed and then departed from the room.

_How did it go?_

_I know they are not happy that I kept this information from them, but it needed to be done. But not when war looms on the horizon._

_Time is not always an ally. _

Roland new Sirrush was right. They did not have time to properly break the news to everyone. They needed to prepare for battle. _The dragons are not to leave Vroengard. If Galbatorix finds out our chances will be ruined. _


	6. Darkness on the Horizon

Sorry it took so long to update. I see that I have some fans. That's good. Here you are. Thank you for reviewing.

Roland turned to Sirrush and stared intently at his dragon. Something crossed his mind at that very instant he muttered the words Vroengard.

_What are you thinking, Roland?_

Roland laid a hand on Sirrush's snout. He took a deep breath.

_I want you to go to Vroengard._

_And you?_

_I will travel by horse to Surda. I must speak with Lady Nasuada. _

_It is dangerous for us to be separated especially with such a great distance between us, and the way the world is. It is not safe. _

_But even more dangerous if we are together. You will travel to Vroengard and tell the dragonriders my plan. I will go to Surda and inform Lady Nasuada. _

Sirrush closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. Roland knew he would do as he asked. A smile crossed his face, but at the same time a terrible feeling came from the bottom of his stomach, and a pain he could not explain came from his heart.

_No one must know what we are doing. _

_Aye. _

Sirrush took off and Roland quickly packed his things. He took only what he needed and left his home like he done many years before. This time though he had a feeling it would be last time he ever saw the beauty of Ellesmera. He shook the faces of those he cared about most from his mind. They would only slow him down. He needed to forget them and focus on the task laid before him.

Roland left Ellesmera a headed south. It would be a long journey that he would have to use most of his energy to fulfill. There were many eyes in the forest and he needed to avoid all of them.

The Dragon rider hadn't slept in days since he departed from Ellesmera. Yet no fatigue or hint of insomnia could be seen in his face. The terrible pain emanating from his heart kept him going. He needed to know why this horrible feeling resided in his stomach. Was it his own demise he was feeling or someone else's?

Roland finally emerged from the forest. It was dark and the stars were hidden behind menacing clouds. A wind whipped his face. It wasn't cold, but instead it felt like a warm hand resting upon his cheek. It was reassuring. He placed to fingers to his lips and whistled. It traveled along the breeze and into the sky. Roland waited patiently until a beautiful black quarter horse emerged from the forest. It appeared as if created by the shadows of the trees themselves.

"It has been a long time, my friend."

The horse reared its head. Roland mounted the horse. "We must make haste. Ride and do not stop until we reach our destination!" The horse reared into the air and took off across the land at a speed matched by no other creature. As it took off across the plains something of black smoke billowed from it. The horse had be conjured from someplace dark and long forgotten.


	7. Evil Takes Hold

This chap is short. But the next one will be a flash back.

Arya lay awake that night. Sleep would not come to her. She stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't she sleep? Something was wrong. Arya stepped from her home and into the dimly lit Ellesmera. There was something in the atmosphere she could sense it. It was depressing and dark. She stared into the trees searching for an answer, but they did not give her one.

"Arya!"

She turned to see Nari sprinting towards her. There was horror in his eyes.

"Something horrible has happened."

Her eyes grew wide. "No. . ."

"He conjured it. The horse . . . the horse from his nightmares, from the darkness recesses of his mind . . . the shadow horse. He is turning into something inhuman Arya. This war, his memories wherever he went has changed him."

Arya stared at Nari. "How do you know?"

"The eyes of the forest they caught a glimpse of it as it emerged from the shadows. He's conjured the Gruwel."

_Roland what has happened to your mind? What are you becoming?_

Elva sat on the floor of Nasuada's room. She was drawing things in water on the stone. Nasuada was talking with Trianna when she looked over to Elva who was staring at the window. She looked out the window and saw nothing, but Elva stared intently out of it.

"What is it, Elva?"

"Shhh . . ." the child brought a finger to her lips. "Something wicked rides this way a horse not of this life, but from someplace dark and evil, but his rider's heart is pure, but the rider's mind is clouded. It is filled with horrible things from his past. He is not well."

"Why is he coming here?" Nasuada's voice was filled with worry.

"He brings good news."

"Do you know the good news?"

"He is keeping it hidden. He knows of me, but he has clouded his mind. Many barriers and I can not get through them."

Roland kept awake. He had to make it to Surda. He could feel himself ebbing away into something different. Roland could feel himself changing. He did not stop it, but he let it eat at him. It ate away at his emotions, his heart everything that in him was considered human was gone. His mind had gone away to a memory from long ago. It something a very old, but wise man had said to him.

Flashback is up next to explain what is happening to Roland.


	8. The Warning

There lies in the spine a very old, but wise man. He does look it and does act it, but if you listen long enough and hard enough he will tell you something you should take to heart. Roland did and he knew what was happening to him. He knew why this pain in his heart wouldn't go away and why this feeling resided in his stomach.

Roland had found the old hermit on his way back to Ellesmera. He was deep within the spine. Not even Eragon would have found him. You only find the old hermit when he has something to tell you. The old hermit had something Roland needed to hear.

The old man is located in a cave surrounded by tall, dark, leafless trees. The ground near the cave is cold all year round, and there is a howling wind that never ceases.

"So, Rider Roland you have finally come to me. I've had something to say to you for quite awhile. You need to hear it. You will sit and listen and when I am done you will think about what I have told you. And only when you have thought about what I have said may you go, but I will be the decider. Am I understood?"

Roland didn't have time to answer. He was silenced. "Now listen closely, Roland." The old man had a long white beard. His skin sagged, and under his eyes were large bags. He was clothes in garments too big for him. His hands covered by long sleeves. His bones protruded from the robes.

"A dark evil resides in you. You can not feel it now. You never knew existed until now. But in time you will feel it. This evil will slowly eat away at you until it consumes and you become a person no one wishes to be. No one will recognize you. Not even the one who loves you."

The old man paused for a moment and closed his eyes. "Do you know your own mind, Roland?"

"Aye."

"Are you sure? Is your mind clear enough to stop this evil from taking you? Can you stop it? Or will you will your body to accept it? For the lack of emotions take a great toll on your body. Especially you, Roland for you have seen many horrors in your life. You don't feel much of anything anymore. You are unwillingly to accept love for anyone because you fear where it will lead to a happy life or death? Your emotions are no longer part of your life. If you let them take control at a moment of depravity the evil will consume you. It will consume you and you will never escape. Emotions will keep the evil away. Yet and I put great caution upon you. If you slip away and you will feel yourself slipping you must come back."

"For the evil will consume me."

The old man slapped Roland. "Don't interrupt! I haven't finished!"

Roland stared at him, but let him continue. "Your mind will become clouded. You will see your world change from that beauty you once knew it to a dark and dreary place filled with horrible images." The old hermit poked Roland in the chest with two fingers. "But only you can keep that from happening." He looked intently at Roland. "Do you understand?"

"I believe so. . ."

"No! You must completely and utterly understand what I am telling you! If you do not a terrible evil will wash over you! Understand everything, you fool!"

Roland could see horror in the old man's eyes and soon it too gripped him. "You will face many evils, and horrors after our meeting, but you must overcome them all. When you ride the Gruwel the time of your original self is over and a new terrible identity will overcome you. There will only be one person in your life that can save you, but you must allow her to, and when you do something amazing will occur."

Roland left the cave of the old hermit with a horrible feeling in his body. He did not speak to Sirrush or Fena about what had transpired. The ache was too great. He left the cave in silence. He was too cold to even feel the chill of the howling wind. He stared into the distance, and remained that way even upon his arrival to Ellesmera. Fena was quiet during that ride. The quietest she had ever been.


	9. Evil Takes Its Form

The wind beat against Roland's face as he pushed the Gruwel harder and harder. Sometime during the night the evil that had been eating away at him for so many years had finally taken hold. The rider could now only feel a part of him everything else had been lost to the shadows. His heart still beat, but the pain was worse. His mind kept the image of Arya visible. That and that alone kept his heart from being lost. Roland didn't know if he would be able to stand the pain any longer.

His world had changed. Every waking moment was cold, dark and dreary. Every piece of living had seemed to lose all of its radiance. He dared not stop to see what he had become.

"Ride! Faster! We must be faster!" Roland's voice had changed into something darker.

The Gruwel snorted and pushed forward. Foam outlined its lips. The smoke from the beast billowed into the night villages that Roland past by watched as they tore across the landscape the smoke could be seen for miles.

Surda lay just ahead of them. He could see it. A devilish grin crossed his face.

Elva stood by the window. "He draws nearer. Be prepared, but be not afraid."

"Faster! Our destination lies just out of our reach! Faster!" he shouted at the horse.

Dawn was on the horizon as they reached the gates of Surda. People were already coming and going from the city, but Roland stood out from anyone else. The Gruwel stood tall over every other being. His hood covered his face. He gave a passing glance to a guard whose face contorted in fright. Roland's eyes were solid black. His face now showed old scars that had long ago healed. The evil had brought them out. One scar ran from his right ear and across his cheek. The entire city stopped and watched the cloaked rider. He rode up the castle where a small group of soldiers stood. He smiled.

"I must speak with Lady Nasuada."

"By order of King Orrin you are to be placed under arrest."

"She is expecting me." He hissed.

Roland dismounted the Gruwel and walked up the commander.

"You will let me pass." He breathed.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let you pass."

"Where is she?" he hissed.

Another soldiers appeared behind them. "You are allowed to enter and speak with Lady Nasuada."

He nodded with a grin to the guards as he passed by them. A guard led him up flights of stairs until they finally reached a large wooden door. He knocked and waited for an answer. There were footsteps, the door clicked and opened. Trianna stood there. Roland pushed by the guard and Trianna. Nasuada stood with Elva.

Nasuada straightened at the sight of Roland. "Remove your hood and state your name."

"Roland." He pulled back his hood to reveal himself. Nasuada gasped. "You have changed on your journey here, Roland." Said Elva. He shot her a glance.

this is something I forgot to mention in the earlier chapters. Roland has a few piercings. The right side of his lip is pierced with a ring, his eye brow, and two in his upper ear. I'll have to make a chapter explaining why.

The scars on his face were prominent. His eyes were the worst thing. They were entirely black. Black emotionless circles.

"As you already know I have to come to bring you good news. You will be aided in your fight against Galbatorix."

"Whom will aid us?"

"Dragons."

"We know of Eragon."

"No." he hissed. "Others from Vroengard they will come from the northern skies on the eve of the 1st night."

"Vroengard was destroyed 100s of years ago. There aren't any dragons left from there."

Roland was silent. "I will not lie to you Lady Nasuada. Ask Elva."

"He tells the truth."

"And they will come on the eve of the 1st day from the north?"

"You have my word."

"I will hold you to it."

Roland bowed and left the castle. A crowd had gathered around the Gruwel. Roland pushed through them and mounted the black steed, and took off through the gates. Along the silver Roland slowed the horse to a stop and threw himself from the saddle to the waters edge and peered in at his reflection. He was horrified.

Roland touched his face and outlined the scars.

"What have I become?"

"A dark rider." Something said from behind him. He turned around to see a raven haired woman in place of the Gruwel. She was beautiful. Her hair flowed over her shoulders. She wore black leather pants, boots and a jerkin. A dagger placed in her boot.

"No. . ."

"I will tell you why. It happens to all beings when their emotions are gone. Something deep within them awakens. It ceases the moment of weakness and takes hold. You might feel stronger and powerful, but its not you. It's the evil. All the horrors in your life have led you here. The old man warned you and you did not heed it. This is your fault. Take a look at what you've become!"

She pointed to the water and made him stare at his reflection. "NO!" he leapt from the ground and backed away from her, from the water.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am Vanya Erdolliel. I am an elf. I take the form of the Gruwel."

"Why have you come to me?"

"You conjured me. I am evil in its purest form."

"Are you real? Flesh and blood."

"Yes. Just like you. We are not related in any form. I have been watching you and simply waiting for the right time to appear. You made it so very easy."

"I don't want to be this!" he looked at his reflection in the water. His eyes were now normal. He saw the green of his pupils in the water. "See the more emotions you express the closer it brings you back. But you are far from normal now. You stopped feeling anything a long time ago."

"Tell me how to change back!"

"I can not do that." She walked closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Only you can."

"Get away!" Roland sank to his knees. "No…What have I done?"

"It is understandable. Many people go through it. You simply wanted a way to get rid of all the pain you've ever felt. To lock it away forever, but that was your mistake."

"What do you mean?"

She did not answer. Vanya began to walk towards Teirm."

"Where are you going?"

"You have to go to Vroengard?"

"Aye."

"Then that is where I am headed."

Roland simply followed her.

_Roland what is going on?_

_I am coming. Lady Nasuada knows, but there is much I need to tell. _

_What is it?_

_Things I have kept hidden for too long. I am not who I once was Sirrush. _


	10. A Change of Heart

Queen Islanzadi stood quietly for a moment replaying the news over and over again in her head. _It's impossible. How could this have happened? Why? _She was grief stricken. The Roland they spoke of was not the one she remembered. The happy child who played practical jokes, was always optimistic, always had a smile on his face.

"Any clue as to his whereabouts?" she questioned them.

They shook their heads. Arya, Fena, Nari, Lifaen, Orik and Eragon stood there speechless. "Did anyone of you try and scrye him?"

"He is blocking any magic we try and use. He knows we are looking for him, but he doesn't wish to be found." Said Arya.

"And Sirrush? Have you tried him?"

"It is the same. Sirrush will give no clue as to where they are. There is something else." Said Nari.

"What now?"

"They are separated that is all we could get." Said Eragon.

"What?! Seperated!" she lowered her head. _Roland what have you done?! You put everything in danger! All the hard work! _Queen Islanzadi was furious. "Is it true about the Gruwel as well?"

"Yes." Said Nari.

"This is not good. Why would he conjure it?"

No one answered the question. No one knew. Arya and Fena were both on the verge of tears. Arya excused herself, Eragon went to go after her, but Orik held him back, "This is not for you to interfere with. She needs to be a lone."

They left Queen Islanzadi to think over a plan of action for Roland. They stood near the sparring arena. "Why is Arya so upset? This isn't the first time Roland has run off."

Nari snorted, "For a Dragonrider, Eragon you're pretty stupid. Arya and Roland are in love, and have been for quiet sometime."

Eragon's jaw dropped. _NO!!! That can't be!_ Everyone was looking at him. "That's why she's upset. She has to through the same thing over and over again. She doesn't know if she'll see him again. Arya may not show it, but she fears for Roland all the time."

"But I thought they hated each other? They haven't spoken since he came back." Said Fena.

"Roland doesn't know what to say to her. He left without a word, 25 years ago. How do you apologize for that?"

"She still loves him, but hates him as well. I don't how he's going to fix this one."

"When did the two meet?"

"Roland came here when he was about 15 and Arya was 18. At first there was nothing really between them. It gradually turned into a friendship, and then during the fall it turned into love. If you looked at her finger you would see the ring he gave her the night before he left."

Vanir came sprinting into the arena where they all stood, "News from Surda! Roland was there! He spoke with Lady Nasuada!" he breathed.

"What?! How?! Why?!" asked Lifaen.

"That's all I know. The Queen has more information." They all followed Vanir to the Queen.

"Well?" asked Eragon. Arya was already there her composure was back.

"Roland arrived in Surda early yesterday morning. He brought good news to the fight against Galbatorix. His dragons will aid us in the fight. I am holding him to his word. Yet the Roland you have described to me and the Roland I saw were not one in the same. He has changed greatly my Queen and not for the better. Elva has informed its due in part because of the black steed he rides. His eyes are solid, black menacing spheres. Roland's face is covered in scars and something evil resides in him something I dare not speak ok. . .Roland my Queen has been lost." The Queen was shaking as she finished reading the letter. "No. . . no. . .no . . ."

Eragon looked to Arya who simply stood there with no emotion on her face. His eye traced down her body to her hand the ring was gone.


	11. He Needed To Hear It From Someone

This is my longest chapter yet and I really appreciate the reviews I am recieving, thanks again.

The two had been walking for days barely stopping to rest. Roland dragged on and on. He wasn't sure if he could even stop. Vanya didn't seem to mind the walking, but enjoyed any part of the scenery. Everything seemed incredibly new to her as if she was a small child discovering things for the first time. It disgusted, fascinated and humored the Rider. _Evil is nothing, but a stupid child. _

They kept from the main roads and towns. At night on the occasion when they did stop, Roland would go off in search of food. Another rumor to add to the smoke creature that flew across the land was the black hooded creature that came into the towns for food or could be seen watching from a distance.

One night while Vanya slept, Roland took what little water they had left, placed it in a bowl and scryed Arya. His heart leapt at the sight of her, but he suddenly felt guilt as he watched her. She was standing a lone in her room. _I'm so sorry, Arya. I don't want you to be a lone. _He felt himself retreat back into his former self as he watched her. Sadness and guilt were the two emotions that radiated from his heart; he hadn't felt joy in so long. Roland couldn't even remember the last time he truly laughed. He watched her as she crossed her study. Her movements were effortless; he looked at her flawless features. He wanted to reach into the water and touch her, to be with her again, to love her again like he used to. To apologize for what he had done, but he knew she would never forgive him and his hopes were hollow. They would never be together again; not after this. Roland looked over her body and saw the missing ring, his heart sank, but he knew that as long as he felt something he was still human even if it was sadness he never thought he would experience.

"No, Arya. Is this what I have driven you to? I have pushed you so far away that our love has been lost. Arya if you could only here me. I would apologize until the world ended. I love you, Arya."

Roland looked to Vanya and hatred filled him not because of her, but because of what he had done to cause this. This was why he had lost everything, this was the reason he looked like a monster and felt nothing.

He dumped the water from the bowl, and left the sleeping Vanya in the night. He set out a lone. He would not let some dark creature lead him. He would fix this himself. Half-way from the camp he broke out into a sprint. All the anger inside of him, that had been bottled up was about to be unleashed and he knew he couldn't control it. Once he was far enough away from anything he lost control.

"AHHH!!!" he let it all out. He beat his fists against the ground and just started shouting in the ancient language. Italics mean the ancient language for this part _THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU PUT THIS ON ME?! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS! EVERYTHING IS GONE! I CAN'T EVEN FEEL ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS PAIN THAT WON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT THIS! I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE AS IT ONCE WAS . . . BEFORE THE FALL. _By this time he was on his knees with tears in his eyes. _I want it to go back before I met anyone even Arya. I have only caused her pain, she deserves better. I can't give her anything. I am not a man to be loved. _Roland looked to the skies. _I will fix this. I will fix everything. I'll put everything back. _

Roland could feel the scars recede back into his face, but something else had taken place. He wasn't crying any longer even though the sadness in him was immense. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel anything. Roland thought about horrible memories and didn't feel anything. _This isn't right. I feel an emotion, sadness. Then why haven't I returned to normal? Why am I still this monster? _He knew his eyes were black, but he didn't know why.

The rider stood and trudged on. He passed by people in carts headed toward the kingdom a child even threw a rock at him. Roland felt nothing. He didn't feel the cold of the night. The rain on his face or the sun beating down on his face and hunger wasn't an issue because he never knew if he was hungry.

Vanya awoke later on that day to discover Roland missing.

"Roland?"

She stood up and searched for her surroundings for any hint of the missing rider, but nothing. _Where has he gone to? _She doused whatever remained of the fire and followed his tracks in the dirt.

A family in a cart was headed her way. She hailed them down. "Excuse me; have you seen a young man? About yay high, carrying two swords on his back, black pants, boots, and side button short coat? He may look rather sickly. Strange eyes?"

"We saw him last night headed north. He did not look well. Our youngest even threw a rock at him. Hit him right on the side of the face. I don't even think he knew he had been hit. Strange fellow."

"Thank you?" she smiled and took off across the land after Roland.

Roland came to the walled city of Uru'Bean. His head went all the way up its incredible tall walls. Vanya spotted the hooded rider just out of her reach. She pushed through the crowd entering the city.

"Excuse me! Excuse you!" she shouted at one man.

She reached Roland and took hold of his hand. He pulled it away, "Don't touch me." They entered the town unnoticed. "Why did you leave me?"

"You don't need to follow me around, Vanya. You're very capable of going places on your own. So find some place and go!" he shouted at her.

"You will not shout at me!" she retorted. "I will do as I please. At at the moment I feel like tagging along. I have done nothing wrong."

"You've done nothing wrong?! I will show you what evil does!" he grabbed her wrist. He led her down many alleyways until they came to a small graveyard, but the graves were just simple stones placed. "Do you know what this place is?"

"A graveyard?"

"You're at as stupid as you appear. Yes and no, this is where everyone who was ever murdered or committed suicide goes. They are unidentified bodies and poorly remembered people. This is what evil does!"

He took her again by the hand and led her, another way. "Evil doesn't do this! People do this! People make choices that lead to life or death. PEOPLE determine what is evil!" she shouted at him.

"WRONG! EVIL TAKE PARENTS AWAY FROM THEIR CHILDREN, IT'S THE REASON WHY CHILDREN STARVE, IT TAKES CHILDREN AWAY FROM PARENTS, AND IT'S WHY PEOPLE GO HOMELESS! AND THE REASON WHY A CERTAIN MAN IN FUCKING CASTLE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THESE PEOPLE HERE!"

"AND YOU DO?!"

"HE IS THE REASON WHY I HAVE NO FAMILY! NOTHING! HE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! AND I WILL KILL HIM FOR THAT!"

"BUT IS THAT ACTION NOT EVIL?!"

"I DON'T CARE, VANYA. DON'T YOU GET IT?! THAT IS WHY YOU'RE HERE. WHY I AM THE WAY I AM. WHY I HAVE LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I STOPPED CARING A LONG TIME AGO, VANYA! NOW GO! GO SOMEWHERE AND LEAVE ME A LONE! GO TWIST SOMEONE ELSE'S MIND!"

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT OR HIS FAULT OR ANYONE'S FAULT THAT YOU LOST ARYA."

"How do you know her name?"

"I heard you talking to her that night you left."

"Do not lecture me!"

"NO YOU LISTEN, ROLAND! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALWAYS HAS BEEN! DO NOT BLAME OTHER PEOPLE FOR YOUR PAIN. GALBATORIX DID TAKE YOUR FAMILY FROM YOU I GIVE YOU THAT! BUT HE DIDN'T TURN YOU INTO A MONSTER. YOU CAUSED THAT! YOU HAVE CAUSED THE PAIN YOU'RE GOING THROUGH!" she was quiet for a moment.

Roland stormed off. Vanya stood there speechless. She had never been yelled at before in all her years, yet this dragonrider had the guts to do so. A group of people were staring at her. Roland retreated into the seedier areas of the city where he stopped at a local merchant. His eye caught something lying on the cart.

"Yes?" asked the merchant.

Roland placed down 2 coins and grabbed the piece of cloth off the stall. He went back towards the richer areas of town and got a room at a local inn. He had a balcony where he stood and watched the moon come up. Every emotion he ever felt came flooding back, and he began to sob uncontrollably. Vanya had followed him and snuck up to his room.

"Roland?"

"That beautiful woman you spoke of no longer loves me. Arya has ended our relationship and I do not blame her. I have never been there for her. I have been gone. And when I came back I couldn't even face her and then I left again. She took off the ring I gave her."

"I have on more thing to say."

"Go ahead." He wiped his eyes.

Vanya felt something for him. She felt pain for him. Something she had never felt before. She knew he had been crying, but she didn't say anything. "They are people just like you, Roland that have been through horrible things and yet they have a good outlook. A beautiful woman loves you. You're a dragon rider. You still have dragons left. You are close to defeating the king. Do not let this consume you. Do not become what you have fought against."

"For being "evil" in its purest form you are a lot more compassionate and caring than I would have expected."

She smiled, "I'm trying something new. It's not a normal feeling."

He looked back out at the sky. "Roland?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't even remember. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. I'm hungry, but I can not eat. What I am feeling has become worse. My days become darker."

She went to lay a hand on his shoulder, but stopped herself. _No. . . the time isn't right. He is still grieving. _Vanya looked at her hand, _what is this I am feeling? Feeling for Roland?_

For those of you who have been reading and reviewing, should there be a relationship now between Roland or Vanya? or should I reconcile the one between Roland and Arya? I will go either way, please let me know. Thanks.


	12. What has become of their love?

Roland sat on the bed that night. Vanya was out cold. He just sat there and stared at the wall. It was quiet and for a moment Roland felt relieved and calm. He took a deep breath and stood up. He rummaged for a piece of paper he found one in a drawer. There was a quill and ink in another. He scribbled a message on the piece of paper left it on the pillow next to Vanya and walked to the balcony. He looked at the rising sun. Roland leapt from the balcony and landed easily on his feet on the pavement below.

Merchants were just waking and opening their carts. Women were putting out laundry and businesses were opening up. Roland meandered down side streets and zig zagged through markets until he reached an untouched area of the city. It was a cemetery a very old cemetery. It was rolling green hills with trees planted about. He strolled through the open gates and walked along the cobblestone walk way. The rider walked for quiet sometime until he was far from the city. There was a small gated grave that he headed towards.

Vanya awoke due to an argument being carried out in the room next door. "HEY!" she pounded on the wall, "SHUTUP!"

"Roland?" she looked around still woozy from sleep. He wasn't in the room. _Where does he get off to? _Her hand hit the paper lying on the pillow. _If he left again. . . _Vanya picked it up and read it.

"Fear not, Vanya. I haven't left you. I've gone out. I will see you when I return."

"Of course he doesn't bother to say when he's coming back. I don't blame Arya for her anger at him, but I understand the attraction to the rider."

She got herself out of bed and cleaned herself up. Vanya waited for an hour then two and still no sign of Roland. She was growing impatient.

"Where is he?" she decided she couldn't wait any longer and set off to find him.

Roland stood inside the gated grave staring at the tombstone. He just stood there motionless staring at the grave marker. He knelt down and traced his fingers along the chiseled words and sighed.

"Give me some guidance; point me in a direction, advice, anything. I am lost please old friend."

Vanya came to the graveyard, "You are so easy to find." She whispered. Yet when she came up the gated grave Roland wasn't there. A dagger was jammed into the ground in front of the stone. "What?" she looked at the name. "Rydstrom Stilte III. Lost in the sky and there he shall stay, always the one with the right words to say." Vanya's eyes grew wide. _He was killed during the fall. _She looked around, "Roland?" She looked down at the grave again. "No. . ." she took off at a sprint back towards the Inn. Vanya grabbed in the Inn Keeper.

"Did a strange looking man leave here?"

"Black eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Yes left here about 3 hours ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No. Not that I remember."

She dashed out of the Inn and towards the city's gates. Without even looking back she ran out of the city. She knew where Roland was headed she just had to make it there before he left Alagaesia for Vroengard.

Roland has stolen horse from a local camp just a few miles from the towering city walls. He was riding bare-back as he pushed the horse towards Teirm.

Arya was a lone now most of the time. She could be seen wandering about Ellesmera looking towards the trees. The rest of Ellesmera was preparing for Agaetí Blödhren, but Arya was mostly confined to herself room. Eragon was still in Ellesmera training, Fena would wait until he went to Surda and go along.

Arya was tired of him leaving and her not knowing why. She hated not knowing if she would ever see him again. The risks of their love were greater then a normal love relationship.

No one knew what Arya was doing in her room, was she depressed about her ending her relationship with Roland or was she preparing in her own way for the Blood Oath Ceremony.

The night came for them to go to the tree. Eragon spotted Arya sitting near Queen Islanzadi. To him it seemed she had returned to her expressionless self. He wanted to ask how she was, but knew it would do no good.

Many elves sang songs or read poems or stories. Eragon read his and then came Arya's turn. She slowly stood, and looked about. She took a deep breath.

_I have shed more tears for you,_

_Then we have been together in years._

_Our love is riddled with pain and sorrow,_

_But I know if we try we will have a tomorrow._

_You leave without a word,_

_And you don't realize my hurt._

_You believe it's for the best, _

_Yet my love for you will never rest. _

_I have taken the ring from my finger,_

_And laid it across my heart._

_You are closer to me now,_

_Than you have ever been. _

The elves were silent for a moment as they watched Arya take her seat again. A smile was on many of their faces. There was silence for awhile as they took in the poem. The ceremony continued and Eragon's transformation and healing took place.

Oromis wasn't there. He was back at his hut. He was trying to find way or contacting either Roland or Sirrush, but nothing. Roland was strong and he was blocking the spells without using that much strength. Oromis worried about his formal pupil. Although he knew little of Roland's mind he did know what the rider was capable of.

At the end of Blood Oath Ceremony, Arya went back to her house. She needed to prepare for war. Something was ignited in her, the chance that she would see Roland again.

Thanks for the advice, Fredsonetruluv.


	13. Bloodlust

Roland arrived in Teirm the next day. It was cold and windy. The ships creaked and rocked in the swell. Waves crashed up and over onto the docks. Very few inhabitants of city were out. Windows were locked tight, carts were no where to be seen. The only people that seemed to be braving the storm were two guards at entrance southern entrance to city.

Roland slowly trotted up to them and dismounted. He didn't remove his hood. The horse he rode was soaked, he was soaked. Every part of his body was wet. The horse had to constantly move around to keep from sinking into the mud.

"Halt! State your business!" shouted the one guard.

"I'm here to find passage to Narda."

"What is your name?"

"Aldrich Barthold."

The guards eyed him for a moment longer before letting him pass. Roland entered the city of Teirm. The city was ghostly quiet. Roland took the horse by the reins. When he found a suitable place he tied it off, and from there he headed to docks. There were several ships in the water, three a long the dock and 3 tied off out at sea. One ship caught the rider's eye. It was a ship of the empire, but it was small enough for a one man crew. The heavy rain pounded against Roland's back as he looked over the ship from his place on the dock. He looked around at then took off his cloak.

A guard was patrolling the docks when he spotted Roland drop his cloak.

"Hey!" the guard ran onto the dock. Roland turned his head and looked at him. "What are you doin, son?"

Roland just looked at him and walked closer to the edge of the dock. "Come on, back away from the dock. You don't want to do this."

Roland leapt from the dock and dived into the frigid waters. The guard looked over the side of the dock and waited for the rider to reappear, but he didn't. "Fool." Roland swam towards the Empiral ship, anchored just a few feet from shore. The current was strong and it took Roland awhile before he finally reached the hull of the ship. With the simple utterance of a word he was on deck.

The ship was by no means grand. Slightly bigger then a fishing trawler and just big enough to get him where he needed to go. Thanks to the raging storm around him no one saw Roland as he dropped the sails and readied the ship. He needed no magical help to get the ship moving. The wind was blowing north. He glanced back at the walled city of Teirm and headed off into the storm.

Vanya raced through the storm to Teirm. She arrived later that night. The guards stood at their usual place.

"Why are you in such of a hurry little one?" asked a guard.

"My. . .my. . .horse was stolen. I followed the thief here."

"Could you describe the thief?"

"Black hair, facemask, scars, and black clothes he also might look a little strange in the eyes."

The guards looked at one another. "We didn't see his eyes kept his hood up. He arrived here just a few hours ago. We'll have the guards search the inns. He has to be here somewhere."

Vanya nodded and entered the city. She found a room at one of the many inns and there she waited for news about Roland. There was a commotion outside, the sound of boots splashing through puddles. Torches were alit as people streamed to the docks. Vanya followed suit. She pushed through the crowd until a guard stopped her.

"What happened?" she questioned him.

"They're searching for a man who threw himself from the dock."

Vanya looked down and spotted Roland's cloak on the ground. Fear gripped her. She couldn't see into the sea the storm was too bad. There was another commotion the adjacent dock. "SOMEONE'S STOLEN THE PHOENIX!"

_Roland. . ._

The crowd shifted to the other dock. "Can anyone see it?" asked a citizen.

"THERE!" someone shouted and pointed into the distance. The outline of the ship could barely be seen as it sailed into the fog. "Can we stop it?"

There was already an answer soldiers were piling into another boat and heading off for the Phoenix. Vanya jumped in. "Get out! You can't be in here!"

"You'll never reach him! I can help you!" she muttered something under her breath and the boat took off propelled by some force. It quickly caught up with the ship. The soldiers had no problem climbing on board. Roland was at the wheel with a smile on his face as they surrounded him.

"Move away from the wheel! You're under arrest!"

"I think not!" Roland leapt into the air, and unsheathed his swords. As he came back down to the deck he sliced three guards, blood sprayed everywhere. A guard carrying a spear charged him. Roland easily parried the attack, stepped to the left thrusting the sword in his right hand upwards slicing the spear in two. The rider twirled and stabbed the soldier in the back. Two more soldiers charged him. He blocked the sword and the spear; he spun again catching one soldier off guard and decapitating him. Blood sprayed from the body as he slumped to the ground.

Not one soldier moved. Roland stood with his swords ready, blood covered his body. He smiled at them, and stretched his neck. His eyes turned black. Something had awakened within in him. The blood on his face felt amazing, he wanted more. Roland had a bloodlust.

Without warning he leapt into the air bringing his swords smashing down on top of a soldier nearly cutting him in two. Many of the soldiers were abandoning ship. The others stood cornered and frightened. Without a second thought he slaughtered all of them. Blood ran from the deck and into the ocean. The rain washed it all away. Bodies were dragged overboard by the surf.

He sheathed his swords and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Vanya smiling at him. She brought her lips to his ear, "Good. Do you feel it? Running through your veins? It's taken over. You're mine."

Roland just looked at her. Vanya cupped his bloody face. She stared directly into his dark eyes and smiled. The boat sailed into the storm, and disappeared into the fog.


	14. Closer

The storm had cleared. The two found safety from the weather in the captain's cabin. There was little food, but enough for them to make it to Narda. Roland stood by the large window. He had removed his swords.

"We can't go into port; they'll have soldiers waiting for us. We have to dock off shore a few miles from the city."

Vanya was seated on the bed. "We need food for our journey to Vroengard. Narda is about a 2 days journey that's if we don't run into foul weather." She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Come to bed, Roland. We have awhile before we reach Narda." She moved to the front of him. Vanya went to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Why do you still have feeling for her? You said yourself she know longer loves you."

"I have hope."

_He still holds on. He is powerful. But I will make him mine. _

Roland left the cabin and wandered onto the quarter deck. There was a warm breeze in the air. The sky was clear and a full moon was out.

_Sirrush._

_Aye, Roland?_

_How is everything?  
_

_Well. I have informed them of our plan. They are awaiting your arrival. _

_Good. We will be there within another three days. I had some delays. _

_What kind of delays?_

_An old friend appeared…and she doesn't wish to leave._

_I know…I felt her presence. There is no need to explain._

_Can you forgive me for what I have done? _

Roland stared into the dark waters.

_Roland you have not been yourself lately. Your actions are not your own. _

_I know. _He sighed heavily.

Vanya stepped onto the deck. Roland's eyes shot towards the skies, and turned black. She walked up to him, standing beside him she opened her mouth to speak. He quickly placed his hand over it.

"Shhh…clear your mind."

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Someone is watching. Keep quiet and your mind clear."

They stood there like that for a few moments. Roland did not move one inch. He held Vanya tightly against him. Finally he released her. "What was that?"

"Galbatorix. He has been informed about the little incident at Teirm."

"How do you know?"

"He might be powerful, but he's stupid. When he tries to find people using magic he leaves his mind open. The wards guarding it aren't that strong. They are easy to breakthrough."

"So what do we do incase he tries it again?"

Roland placed his hands on either side of Vanya's head. "Close your eyes and relax. This may hurt for a moment."

Vanya closed her eyes and braced herself. Roland entered her mind. She winced at his presence. He held her up. Roland broke through one wall and then another and then another until he was finally in her mind. Images immediately flooded the rider's senses. He had to use so much strength to stay inside. It was painful. They were scenes from her past lives. There was so much pain, anger, and torment. He had yet to see a happy memory. It was depressing. Roland was beginning to feel weak in the knees and light headed he couldn't hold on any longer.

The rider pushed himself until he finally found the empty part of Vanya's mind. He began to sooth her. She was trembling, scared and crying. Roland calmed her mind, to where she wouldn't give their plan away. He protected it with the most powerful magic he could perform. In one breath the rider was back on the deck. Vanya looked at him with tears in her eyes. Roland stood there stunned at what he had just seen.

"You've been through all of that?"

She nodded. Roland looked at her. Vanya fell against him crying her arms wrapped tightly around him. Roland just held her, there wasn't much he could do, but let her cry. Roland knew there 2 day journey to Narda would be long.


	15. Drifting

Alright I wanted to clear a few things up about Vanya in this chapter that faithful reviewer of mine brought to my attention. I hope you enjoy. Please Review.

It was early morning and Roland stood on the deck with a rock in his hand. Vanya had awaken and taken an apple from the store room.

"Vanya, if your pure evil then how do you feel? You've shown more emotions then I would have expected. Take last night for instances. You cried."

"I am pure evil, but I also show all the emotions associated with evil."

"So you express sadness, anger and so on. Things that evilness can make you feel."

She nodded as she bit into the apple, "Have you ever been happy then?"

"No. I have lived so many lives and not once experienced what you call happiness or laughter. I have watched other people. I envy them."

"Can you feel happiness?"

"I've tried. But it is kind of hard when you are pure evil."

"I think you are more then what you appear. There is something that lies within me, maybe something lies within you."

She snorted and threw the apple core into the sea. She was walking away. "So you are reincarnated?"

"I suppose that's what you would call it."

"Do you remember anything of your first life?"

"Pain; my family was slaughtered just like yours. That's when my happiness ended."

Roland nodded as he looked at the sails. "Then why constant reincarnation?"

"I made a pact with a shade. He would give me eternal life so I could destroy those who destroyed my life, but the draw back was I was no longer human. He turned me into something much darker. I am to be evil in every extent, but still feel all the things that pain causes."

"Hence the crying and horrible memories." He added.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"You've asked me that already."

"Give me a number."

"15 years."

"15 years…how do you manage?"

"I'm not sure. I feel horrible and see terrible things when I close my eyes. I am so tired all I want to do is sleep, but I can't."

"And when was the last time you ate?"

"I eat just not that often."

The two were quiet for awhile as they looked at the ocean, slowly sailing closer to there destination. All Roland wanted to do was see Arya and apologize even if they weren't to be together anymore he just simply wanted to see her. Roland also knew that's why the evil hadn't fully taken him yet was because of her. The constant image of her smiling at him had kept the beast at bay.

Roland walked from the deck and into the captain's cabin. There was a hammock. He had given Vanya the bed since he didn't sleep the bed would be a waste. Yet he sat down on the bed, laid down and simply stared at the ceiling. The rider waited for sleep to take him even if it were just a few hours. He wanted to be swept away into his memories to at least be with Arya there, but it would not come. Instead he laid in dismal silence where not even the rocking of the boat could put him to sleep.

Vanya entered a few hours later and laid down next to him. Roland didn't push her away as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't make a remark about Arya or what she was doing. He just simply lied there. He was more preoccupied about their arrival in Narda. They needed supplies, but they wouldn't be welcome there. Roland didn't want to kill again, but just the thought of it awakened something dark in him something he couldn't just simply ignore.

Roland could feel Vanya's breathing as she drifted into sleep. _Why is it so easy for her to sleep with all that she has been through? Does she not feel guilt or shame? Does the sorrow not keep her up? Why can't I simply forget and be lost to my dreams? _Roland looked over at her. He didn't understand how she could be evil when her beauty was captivating and the horrors she had been through touched him. But the look in her eyes that night when he had slaughtered all those helpless soldiers was chilling. _Why am I so fascinated by you?You're everything I fight against and yet here you are, and I have not raised a hand to strike you down._

The rest of the night Roland laid there staring at the ceiling with Vanya asleep next to him. The following night they would dock a few miles from Narda and enter the town in the evening without being noticed.


	16. Traitor and Secrets Revealed

Sometime during the night Roland left the bed and headed to the dock. They were nearing Narda. He readied the anchor, raised the sails and coasted the boat along the shore. Once he was far enough from Narda and close enough to the shore he dropped anchor. The ship came to a stop. He grabbed his swords, and leapt from the ship into the water. Roland made his way towards the docks of Narda. He was hidden beneath the black waters, a dagger placed in his teeth.

Two soldiers stood on the dock talking to one another. The wind was calm, but the air was freezing. Their breath came out as thick as smoke. Roland was unaffected as he raised himself out of the water; the rider waited for the two soldiers to separate and then slowly crawled onto the dock. Slowly he crept behind one of the soldiers with his dagger in hand. He covered his mouth and sliced his throat, blood sprayed everywhere as Roland dragged the soldier back into the sea.

"Aston?" called the other soldier. There was no answer. "Eh…probably went to take a…" his intestines were presented on a sword that had been driven through his back. He blinked at what he saw before collapsing and being dragged into the sea. Roland sheathed his swords and headed up the docks. A few building still had life in them. He spotted a large group of soldiers to his right.

Once he spotted them the bloodlust presented itself again. His eyes turned black. He wiped his face and looked at the blood on his hand. It grew stronger and he needed to feed it. He crept around the soldiers. There were at least 10 of them, but it didn't matter to Roland. The beast inside of him was clawing to get out. It was driving him closer and closer to the edge. The rider tried to fight it, but he couldn't. The need to kill was too great. Roland snapped. A low growl came from his throat. The soldiers looked around.

Roland unsheathed his swords and struck. He ran up in between two slicing them in half. Their bodies' lower halves slumped to one side. A soldier to Roland's left unsheathed his sword and lunged at the rider. Roland easily dodged it and disemboweling the soldier in one move.

Two spearmen charged the blood covered Roland. He parried the blows sliced the spears and decapitated the two soldiers. A halberd came swinging at his head; he ducked and chopped the soldier's legs from his body. He leapt into the air, landed behind two soldiers, stabbing them in the back. A swordsman jabbed at him. Roland avoided the blade kicked the soldier in the chest, spun to avoid an axe man and sliced the swordsman's throat. The axe-man raised his axe for a crushing blow. Roland brought his swords up and met the axe. The soldier pushed with all his strength, but couldn't deliver a blow. Roland saw the sharp end of the spear. He grinned at the soldier as blood ran from his mouth. He slumped to the ground his axe landing next to him. The spear head embedded in his skull. Roland sheathed his swords. Blood coated his face. His breath came out like thick smoke as the night grew colder.

There was clapping behind him. It was slow. "Excellent."

He turned around to see Vanya with a large group of soldiers behind her. "I was waiting to see if it would happen and it did. You've given into the evil. Galbatorix will be pleased."

Roland smiled which through Vanya off guard. "Why are you smiling?"

"I never put up wards around you the other night. There was only one way Galbatorix knew I was even alive and where we could have even been. You, Vanya. You're obvious. I searched your mind and I found it. I knew you had told him, but you didn't tell him my plan."

"So you have me, Roland. You've found me out. I know how powerful you are so I dared not tell because I knew you would have easily detected it. But I did tell him you were alive, and where we were, but you easily felt his presence."

"So how long have waited until I finally slipped up and you could appear?"

"So very, very long. I was patient. But I played you with my tears and memories. They aren't real. I was created by the evilest magic never born from a womb. But don't get me wrong Roland I do have feelings for you, but I know how much you feel about Arya. I wanted to make you mine, but alas…"

"Vanya you need to know how to control your heart rate better. When people lie it beats faster which it did the night I entered your mind. Vanya I knew from the moment you uttered Arya's name. Galbatorix told you that a long time ago. I never said her name aloud that night."

"That makes no difference. The evil inside of you is real."

"I know it is. But I can control it better then you think."

"You aren't going anywhere. You're surrounded."

Roland smiled and raised his hand into the air. Something took hold of him and he disappeared into the night sky.

_Right on time, Sirrush. _

_Next time don't wait so long to call on me. _

_Can do. _

"NO!" shouted Vanya. "When did he call his dragon?!"

Roland placed himself back in Sirrush's saddle. It felt good again to be with Sirrush. He could already feel the beast inside of him begin to shrink. He was changing again, but for the better. A smile crossed his face as Sirrush headed back towards Vroengard. He knew his return to his formal self would be long and hard, but he would manage. The night air whipped his face. He spied Vanya looking up at them with hatred in her eyes. Roland would face her again in the future, but for now he needed to get back to Vroengard. His journey to the Burning Plains was coming closer and his reunion with Arya just out of his reach.


	17. Pain of the Past and Hope for the Future

Arya had arrived safely at the Burning Plains. Lady Nasuada, Jormundur, Trianna and King Orrin greeted her. They had already had her tent set up. Arya looked around, but no sign of Roland or any of the dragons.

"Welcome Arya it is good to see you again."

"And you." She nodded.

"Have you any word, from Master Roland?" asked Nasuada.

"No. I do not. I am sorry."

Nasuada nodded and guided Arya into the main tent where the sat and discussed battle tactics. Arya couldn't focus her mind kept drifting to Roland. She held on tightly to the ring around her neck. _Where are you?_

Sirrush landed on the snow covered, frozen land of Vroengard. It had changed greatly since Roland's last visit. The castle was barely visible. It had been hidden under layers of snow and ice. The cold wind whipped Roland's face, leaving it red and raw. His breath came out like thick smoke. He looked around and his heart sank. The rider had let his kingdom fall victim to time.

To his right came 5 very large dragons. There rider's seated in their saddles. All with slight grins on their faces, but Roland knew their true feelings they weren't happy. They were angry and they wanted revenge. They dismounted and stood before Roland. He nodded to each one.

The riders consisted of two females, Emera and her dragon Vex he was a large Charcoal dragon with red eyes, and the other was Lily and her dragon Wyvern who was a large male bright, green dragon with yellow eyes. The other three were men, the eldest being Otto and his dragon Azzo who was a dark red color and was blind in both eyes. Otto was about 250 years old and had been living in Surda for quite some time. The two females had been living in Hedarth and were about the age of 100 years old. The other two men were brothers Lucas and Ripley. Their dragons were Thor a massive red dragon with red eyes and Eingana was a beautiful sky blue with white eyes the only female dragon out of them. The two brothers had been Galfni. It took Roland a long time to find them all.

"It is good to see you all again."

"And you too, Roland." Said Otto.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. But your importance is too great to risk you out in the open."

"We've been out in the open for centuries, Roland."

"But this is in a different way. You have led lives of ordinary people, and now I ask you to fight with me to stand against the evil that is controlling this land. To free the people Galbatorix has held prisoner for so long. To restore our kingdom!"

Smiles crossed their faces at the thought of getting to fight the Empire. "So our _Lordship_ what's the plan? Grinned Emera. Roland had to keep himself from laughing.

"I've promised Lady Nasuada leader of the Varden that we would arrive by nightfall. So pack your things, and let's head out."

Otto caught up with Roland as he was tightening the straps of Sirrush's saddle. "Roland….Sirrush informed about Vanya. I am glad you were able to keep control. That is not something many can face and come out on top. We are all glad to have back, leading us. Our people have hope again." He slapped Roland on the back and laughed, "Now let's kill some Empiral soldiers!!"

They all were ready to leave when Roland looked around. He sighed heavily, and looked to his riders, "Give me a moment?"

Otto nodded. Roland disappeared over a hill and down into a valley. It was the old cemetery. The headstones lay broken and crumbling. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked further. Until he came to what he had been looking for. It was a large headstone with his mother's name inscribed on it. Roland knelt on the ground and wiped the snow and ice from his mother's grave. _I've come back just like I promised. I have done what you've asked. _Roland's memories of that night came flooding back.

_Screams echoed all around the small child as he raced to find someone, anyone. Horsemen were everywhere. His friends, relatives, were being slaughtered all around him. Tears streamed down his face. He looked up into the cloudy night sky to see dragons clash in flight. Blood rained down on him. Fire blazed near him. _

_Roland tripped over something. He looked back to see the local blacksmith impaled on a spear. _

"_NO!"_

_Roland continued to run. His legs were cramping, but he kept going. Someone grabbed him he turned around to see his Grandfather covered in blood and gore. _

"_Where is your dragon, grandfather?" _

"_Slaughtered." He was crying. "But that isn't important now. It is time, Roland. Time for you to receive your inheritance." His grandfather ripped the shirt from Roland's chest. He lifted a ring with their crest on it. It was white hot. He stuck it into Roland's skin, burning it. The flesh didn't blister or puss. But Roland had never felt such immense pain in his life. _

"_AHH!!" he gripped his chest. _

_His grandfather pushed him away. "GO! Do not be caught or else we all fall!" he shouted. Roland was frightened at first he couldn't move. His grandfather was dying before his eyes. His world was crumbling around him. Roland got the feeling back in his limbs and took off in the nearest direction. _

_A woman screamed. He knew that scream. It was his mother's. He looked to his left to see her kneeling on the ground looking towards the sky. His eyes shot upwards, horror gripped him as he watched his father and his dragon fall from the sky. _

_Roland had no relationship with his father, but seeing his father's death struck a lot harder then he thought. His relationship with his father was that Roland knew he was his father and he knew Roland was his son that was it. Everything seemed to stop in that instant as Roland followed his father's fall. _

_His mother's screams and cries for his father brought him back to reality. He turned to her. Three riders appeared from behind a house. Roland raced towards her, but no matter how fast he tried to go he was too slow. _

"_NO!!!" he screamed as they filled her chest with arrows. Roland slid across the snow covered ground and caught his mother before she could fall. _

"_Mother…" he whispered. Blood flowed from her wounds. She was dying. Roland could feel her slipping away. "Please don't go…"he cried. _

"_Roland…promise me something…"_

"_Anything…" _

"_You will save those who have not perished, send them away. And then return here in time. I will be waiting."_

_Roland was covered in blood. His mother died in his arms. The young rider sobbed uncontrollably. He closed her eyes and carried her body to their cemetery. With what little energy he had left he created a grave and placed her inside. And as he cried he called out to all those he could reach. _

_Please hear me…if you are still alive…go. Flee from this forsaken land. I will come and find you. _

_He did not know if he had been heard, but he prayed that his last remaining riders had departed. Roland lay in the snow, blood and tears dried on his face. Sirrush located his rider and took him into his talons and set off for Ellesmera. _

_Do not fear, Roland. You have been heard. _

Roland wiped the tears from his face and took the ring from his finger. It was the one his grandfather had used to brand him, King of Vroengard. He placed it on her marker. _When I am ready I will return for this. _

Roland stood and walked back to his dragon.

"You ready?" asked Lucas.

"Aye." Roland said as he mounted Sirrush. The last remaining dragon riders of Vroengard took off for the Burning Plains and to meet the future of their Kingdom.


	18. Too Late For An Apology

Hey sorry this chap took so long. I kind of got inspiration from Hamlet which we're currently reading in school. I hope you enjoy.

Their entire journey was a dreadful overcast. The weather was miserable. Roland didn't think it could rain as much as it did. The cloud cover was a gift being that it allowed the riders to travel without detection. Roland forbade them from using any kind of magic for fear they would be detected.

_Do you not fear, Galbatorix knows? Vanya could have said something to him about the plan._

_He knows I am alive. That is all I want him to know. Vanya will not risk her life. I can kill her in an instant. She dares not speak a word. _

Roland's hood was pulled up over his face. His cloak wrapped tightly around him. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn dry clothes. None of his riders spoke to each other. Their words would have gone unnoticed. Roland was deep in thought their entire journey.

With only a few hours left until they came upon the Burning Plains the clouds parted, the rain stopped and evening setting sun could be seen. Roland signaled to his riders to head down towards a small gathering of trees. It was large enough to conceal them. They had all dismounted and were removing their sleeping mats.

"We'll wait here until tomorrow. The rains will come again. This is only a lull in the storm." He stated. Roland looked around. "Stay alert."

"I'm changing my shirt," said Lucas. They were all soaked to the bone. The dragons shook themselves dry. Roland removed his armor, boots, and shirt. The emblem on his chest could be seen along with strange tattoos all over his body.

_Your pants are soaked. Why do you keep them on?_

_They aren't that wet. I'll be fine. _

Roland unrolled his sleeping mat, placed a dagger down next to him and stretched out. His wet clothes were laid on Sirrush. The dragon's warm body would dry them by morning. As his riders, and their dragons slumbered around him including Sirrush. Roland lay awake. The beast was still alive in him; it would not allow him to sleep. For awhile he stared up at the clear night sky. His eyes shifted from star to star than to the moon. _What will become of us?_

A branch cracked behind him. Roland grabbed his dagger, spun around and supported himself on his arms. He peered through the trees, and saw a shadow meandering through the trees. Roland lifted himself and quietly followed the shadow.

"If what I see is real, stop." He whispered into the night, but it didn't.

His dagger was drawn and he followed the shadow further into the forest. "I beg of thee stop and speak." He cried. The shadow finally heard his words and stopped. It turned towards him. Roland nearly fell to the ground. The face was unmistakable. It was worn, scarred and had the same lip piercing all Vroengard riders carried. _Father! _The shaken rider dropped the dagger to the ground.

"Why do you come to me, here and now? Is this a dream? Have I finally slept? Speak!"

"Roland, my son I am the bringer of misfortune."

"What is the misfortune?"

"That is where my heart aches for you, my son. Roland I never cared enough for you. I was never there and I apologize. You are my son and I treated as just another person nothing more. You are great, but this battle will show how great you truly are."

"What is this misfortune you speak of?! Tell me! I beg of you!"

Roland was on his knees before his father. "You are my father! You were supposed to protect me, to protect her! You were never there! I never knew you! You're my father!! And yet you cared nothing for us! Being the King of Vroengard meant more to you then your own damn family! I will never forgive you for what happened!!"

His father's ghost was beginning to disappear before him. "I am sorry, Roland. What binds my spirit to this earth is the same thing that lives inside of you. The same thing that forbids from telling you this misfortune I speak of. Roland fight it or it will consume you! Do not become this, my son. It holds me prisoner even in death. Do not make the same mistakes I did. Do not become me…" the ghost of his father disappeared.

Roland stood picking up his dagger, "I will never become you…"he muttered. Roland threw the dagger into the darkness. "I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU!!!" he screamed.

The next chap might not come so fast as I had hoped. It will be the reuniting of Roland and Arya, but I'm still workin on how it'll go down so please be patient.


	19. Reunited

Hope you like the chapter. Please read and review. I've been gettin a lot of hits, but only one reviewer whom I appreciate greatly, but you guys can review too. I would like it.

Roland didn't speak of his father appearing to him to any of the riders not even Rydstrom. Although he believed he had screamed loud enough to wake an entire village, he still didn't utter a word. Like he had said the night before the rains returned early that morning forcing the riders to embark yet again for the Burning Plains.

It was growing later and later. Nasuada stood upon a large boulder facing the battle field and stared into the clouds. _Where are you? _The air was calm, the rains had passed and it was unusually silent. For a time she stared at the clouds, and the darkness grew around her.

Nasuada turned her back to the battlefield when the winds began to pick up. It was unnatural. They were fierce, nearly knocking over tents, rattling weapon racks, startling horses. They were so great it caused Nasuada to cover her face as they pounded her body. And as quickly as they came they ceased and the quiet of the advancing night resumed.

Lady Nasuada lowered her arms, to find 6 very large dragons before her. Sirrush was so close she could have reached out and touched his snout. Nasuada wanted to yell in surprise, but couldn't find her voice. The dragons towered above her. Their riders eyed her from their saddles. The shaken leader of the Varden regained her composure as Roland leapt from his saddle.

"You're late." They shook hands.

"We stopped when the rain stopped."

She looked at him and nodded. The rest of his riders dismounted. They didn't have time for introductions. Nasuada led them to her tent where she quickly had a soldier fetch Jormundur, Arya, Eragon, Trianna, and Orik. They all came quickly.

Arya was first to enter, the stared at each other. Their eyes locked as she crossed to the tent and took her seat next to Lady Nasuada. The riders were soaked. Water dripped from their clothes and faces. Roland removed his hood to reveal his changed face. His eyes weren't black, but some of the old scars remained on his face. Roland removed the face mask he had worn all this time.

"Explain your tardiness?" spat Jormundur.

Roland shot him a disgusted look, and didn't answer. "I asked you a question, Roland." Growled Jormundur.

"I will not answer to a question that was stated as if I was a mere child."

"King Roland…" began Lady Nasuada.

"King?! What is this rider the king of?!" snorted Jormundur.

"Vroengard." Stated Roland proudly.

"There is nothing left of that Kingdom. Galbatorix destroyed it centuries ago. You're obviously mistaken. There was no one left alive."

"Jormundur! You are in the presence of the last known survivors of Vroengard!" Lady Nasuada was on her feet. "You will show respect in the presence of King Roland and his riders. Am I understood?!"

"Aye." Nodded Jormundur.

"Now where were we? You were late, but that can be excused. You are obviously aware that we fight tomorrow. Where exactly will you be situated on the battlefield?"

"Anywhere you want us."

"Good. Have your riders placed a good distance between each other. That way each can cover a good area of the battlefield."

"As you wish." Roland bowed and as he rose back up he stared directly into Arya's eyes. And for a moment he stood like that while everyone left. His riders departed to set up their tents leaving Roland and Arya alone.

Arya stood and moved to the center of the tent. The two stood their facing each other. Roland feared he would loose it and break down in front of her. He was finally with her again. His heart beat rapidly inside of his chest.

"Arya…" he breathed finally. "I know your feeling for me have changed, and I understand. What I have done can never be forgiven. I should have stayed with you. Trusted you more and I should have never left you. But I just want to apologize from the bottom of my heart."

Arya looked at him; she removed the chain from her neck and held it before him. "Roland, my feeling for you have never changed. Nor my love ceased." There was a momentary pause, "But don't you ever do that to me again!" she shouted. "I can't handle this anymore, Roland. I will always love you, but I need to know if you will be here for me?! That you will never leave me again!" she cried to him.

Roland nodded, "But I scryed you. You didn't have the ring on. I thought…"

She smiled, tears streaming down here face. "I moved you closer to my heart."

The rains began again. The two stood their looking at each other. Roland took the ring from the chain. He took Arya's hand and placed the ring back on her finger. "I will never leave your side again, Arya."

Arya kissed him lightly on lips. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. They held each other as the rain came pouring down. It was cleansing. Roland for the first time couldn't feel the beast. He knew his scars had retreated back under his skin. But would it last? Could Roland contain the bloodlust during the battle? Could he keep the beast at bay? It didn't matter to him now. He Arya in his arms a feeling he had longed for. To feel her against him only made him fill with joy. _I will never leave you again. _


	20. The Battle Commences

Roland awoke early the next morning he stood inside his tent putting on his armour. He tucked in his shirt, placed on his waist length black doublet with a mock collar, and over that he wore a metal cuirass that looked as though it was plated, one metal plate half-way under the other, the pauldrons of the armour were designed the same way. He wore black pants tucked into black boots. His right arm was entirely covered in armour, from steel vambraces, down to his fingers and all the way up his arm. His left arm had the arm of the doublet cut short to his shoulder, and his hands and remaining arm was wrapped in white bandages, the pauldron had been removed. Although his pants looked like simple cloth they were heavily padded, the strongest swordsmen could not puncture the fabric. Roland wore no helm; instead he picked up a metal facemask, and clipped it behind his head. He placed his swords in their sheaths behind his back.

When the other soldiers spotted Roland he was menacing looking. This was the rider they had heard stories about. The rumors were true. He was no someone to cross.

Roland walked from his tent only to encounter Eragon who had anger in his eyes. Roland towered over the boy. Eragon lunged at Roland. Roland easily dodged the boy and shoved him to the ground.

"You could have stopped all of this! You could have killed Galbatorix years ago and you didn't! This is your fault! You know nothing of what these people have faced!" shouted Eragon. Roland looked down at him.

"You know nothing, Rider Eragon…" he breathed from behind his metal facemask. He turned his back to leave. When Eragon lunged at him again, but again Roland simply stepped to the side and Eragon ran by him.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me!" Eragon shouted. A crowd had gathered at this point. "I have lost everything because of that man! And you could have stopped it!"

Roland was angry now. "You know nothing, Eragon! You know how many people of my Kingdom remain?! 5, Eragon! 5 fucking people! When you have lived a thousand lives like I have! When you have seen horrors that take away emotion! To the point where you question everything then you will know! When you have something that eats away at you! To the point where you haven't slept in 15 years then you will know!" Roland stormed off. Arya glared at Eragon then at Roland's back. Eragon looked at her with a confused, but horror struck look on his face. Sirrush's armour had already been put on by the time Roland arrived to where his riders had set-up.

_You and Eragon need to sort out your differences if we are to succeed in battle._

_I have no quarrel with the young rider. He has one with me. _

_Settle it. That's all I can say._

Roland grumbled. Before he could mount Sirrush, Lady Nasuada came trotting over on her horse she dismounted.

"Roland! I would like to know a little more about your riders."

"Aye." He said. They were all lined up. Each rider has custome made armour. No armour was the same. Each piece fit the rider and only the rider it was made for. "This is Emera and Vex. She is one of our youngest riders. She had been staying in Hedarth most of this time. It took me awhile to find her. She uses many small weapons when she fights." Roland moved on to Lily and Wyvern who brought his head down rather closely to Nasuada's and blinked then nudged her face. "Lily and Wyvern is also a young pair. They too were in Hedarth. Lily uses only a dagger and in close combat kills her opponents by attacking their pressure points." His voice grew louder and pride welled up inside of him, "These two men are brothers, Ripley and Lucas. Whose location evaded me for quite some time. They had been in seclusion down in Galfni. The both of them use spears and swords during combat." Finally he moved to Otto. "And this man here is Otto Von Rydstrom our eldest rider and his dragon Azzo. He has been loyal to my family for a long time." He turned back to Lady Nasuada, "And those are my dragon riders."

Lady Nasuada smiled with delight as she mounted her horse, "I look forward to seeing what you and your riders can do on the battlefield." And headed off.

Roland was tightening the straps of Sirrush's armour when Arya appeared her steed in tow. "I saw what happened between you and Eragon." Roland looked down, "I didn't mean to shout at him, but I just want him to understand what I have gone through and that I know how he feels."

"Take off the facemask." She commanded and Roland did. She placed her hand on his cheek. "You need to explain to him. Make him understand." Roland nodded. "Promise you'll be safe?"

He took her hand in his, "I'll be safe." He said and kissed her lightly. He snapped back on the facemask and mounted Sirrush, and followed the massing Varden and Surda armies to the battlefront. Arya wasn't far behind them nor was Eragon. The two armies now faced each other on the Burning Plains. Each side waited patiently for the order. All were uneasy. Roland gripped his reigns. Sirrush breathed fire into the air. The King of Vroengard unsheathed one of his swords and raised it into the air. "FOR OUR FUTURE! FOR OUR FREEDOM! WE TAKE A STAND HERE AND NOW!" The dragons snorted flames and scratched at the ground. "OUR DEBT TO THOSE LOST WILL BE PAID! TAKE REVENGE FOR THOSE YOU'VE LOST! LET THEIR MEMORY GUIDE YOU TOWARDS VICTORY! THE SOULS OF YOUR ANCESTORS PROTECT YOU! YOU SHALL NOT FALTER!" The dragons erupted with a bone crushing roar that shook the Burning Plains. The soldiers of the Varden and Surda shouted in ectasy. Nasuada raised her sword and lowered it. Her soldiers took off across the Burning Plains. Archerers released a hail of bullets into the sky to cover the soldiers. The two armies clashed in the middle.


	21. Give Up A Life To Save Anothers

The two armies clashed in the center of the Burning Plains. Swords, shields, and armour clashed. Screams of pain echoed across the vast waste land. The sound of weapon slicing into flesh was all around.

The dragons had taken to the skies. They swooped down from above grabbing opposing soldiers in their great talons and throwing them great distances. Screams and cries for help rained down from the clouds.

Sirrush, and Azzo swooped down, balls of fires erupted from their mouths and scorched a large number of soldiers who were clambering to get out of the way. Burned flesh wafted through the air and filled the nostrils of everyone. Roland spotted Vanya on the battlefield.

_Take me down, Sirrush. _

Sirrush did as he was commanded and brought Roland close enough to the ground from where he leapt from the great dragon's back. The vile creature was a good distance from him. The rider would have to fight to get to her. A large swordsman raised his sword to strike Roland, but Roland dodged the blade, side stepped and plunged both swords into the soldier's back. He ducked a swinging halberd, sliced it in half and decapitated its holder. Five soldiers surrounded him as he came close to Vanya.

Roland felt it rumble inside of him. It was thrashing violently trying to break free. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _You will not control me…I control you. _His eyes shot open they were solid black, a grin crossed his face. _I can use this beast to my benefit. _More soldiers surrounded him until at least 100 were there all ready to destroy him. Roland searched their eyes and found not one honorable man.

Roland sheathed one of his swords. He raised his hand. All eyes followed it. He placed two fingers together. _Can I pull this off? I've never entered so many minds at once. _The soldiers were oblivious to Roland invading their thoughts. Vanya looked at Roland and smiled. She then looked in the opposite direction to Arya who was fighting multiple opponents. Vanya dashed towards her sword drawn. _NO!_

The soldiers saw their moment. Roland had let his guard down as he watched Vanya make a mad dash towards Arya. The lunged at him piling on top of him. Spears, swords, axes, daggers plunged downwards towards Roland. They sank into his skin, but Roland didn't cry out.

"AH!" cried out Roland. He flung the soldiers off of him. The beast inside of him was clawing at his insides, wanting to be released. Roland was using its energy combined with his own. He snapped his fingers and every soldier dropped down dead. Their eyes wide and staring Roland stumbled forward. His vision had become blurry, but this only lasted for a moment. He soon straightened out. Smoke was all around him. He couldn't see Vanya, but he could sense her movements._ That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. _Roland was bleeding from every place imaginable except from his legs. The rider unsheathed his swords and charged through the smoke.

He saw her nearing Arya. "VANYA!" he shouted at her. She stopped and turned to him with a vicious grin on her face.

"Fight!" for a moment they stood and stared at each other. They took steps and moved around in a wide circle. They got closer and close to one another. Roland made a move first bringing his sword down, clashing with Vanya's.

"At least you're not holding back." She laughed.

"Shut it and fight."

While she was preoccupied blocking his one sword he brought up his other one. She dodged it just in time. Roland barely missed her mid-section. He twirled swinging his swords about him. Vanya did a back-flip to avoid the blade slicing her in half.

Vanya raised her sword to strike him, but he parried it and kicked her in the chest sending her flying backwards. Roland had had enough. He wasn't going to hold back. He unleashed it. His eyes turned black. He got into a fighting stance. Low to the ground, knees back, swords out at his sides. Roland charged bringing his right hand sword down and the other one across Vanya's stomach. He side stepped and brought the two swords in like a scissor. He crouched down and spun his blades around low to the ground. He could see fear in Vanya' eyes as he drew closer and closer to landing a blow.

The Varden and Surda were beating back the King's army. The dragons had taken to both the skies and air. The soldiers were frightened and didn't know what to do.

A soldier with two axes came swinging madly at Roland's head. Vanya seized the opportunity and sprinted towards Arya. Roland easily cut the man down and chased after Vanya. The evil woman raised her dagger as she drew closer. Roland ran as fast as he possibly could. He needed to cut her off. _I will not be too late again. I will not be too slow. I will stop you! _Roland had a quick burst of speed and crossed paths with Vanya. He was now between her and Arya, but the dagger had already been released. Roland's eyes grew wide. The rider looked down to see the weapon protruding from his chest, blood seeping through his armor.

Vanya smiled. "Not all is lost. At least I got one of you."

Roland fell back onto the ground. His swords dropped to his sides. Arya ran to his side. She laid his head in her lap, Roland was coughing. She removed the facemask to find blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"Arya….it's poisoned." He looked at her.

"It's ok."

He smiled, "I'm tired. I just want so sleep." He closed his eyes.

"No…Roland. You can't sleep yet. Wake up, wake up. Please, Roland."

He was unresponsive. "Stay awake. Just a little while longer."

Sirrush barreled through the smoke. Vanya had disappeared. The Empire army was retreating. Arya held Roland, cradling him. Sirrush surrounded the two, keeping them from harm.

"Help me, Sirrush. He's dying. ANYONE! HELP!! HELP!!" she yelled.

_There is nothing I can do._

"Help, someone, anyone." She stroked his face wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Don't sleep just yet, Roland. Please come back. ROLAND!" she sobbed.

The rest of the riders arrived. To find the two Arya holding Roland's lifeless body in her arms.

_He's dead Arya, there's nothing you can do._

"NO!!" she held onto him. The dragons were now in a circle around them. Nasuada and Eragon tried to get close, but were blocked out.

_What's going on, Saphira?_

_We are not to interfere. This is a private ceremony._

No one went to Arya. They left her with Roland. No one moved, talked. They sat motionless on their dragons. Sirrush laid on the ground and bowed his head and passed away.

This story isn't over just yet. Hoped you enjoyed.

P.S. I heard this song after the actual Eragon movie and knew it would be perfect for this chapter. If you want to listen to it. Just go to myspace, Avril Lavigne.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through


	22. Rebirth

See I promised you people this story wasn't over yet. So here you go...hope you enjoy. R&R.

Rider and dragon lay dead. Somewhere they were in peace. The last remaining riders of Vroengard surrounded their fallen King, raised their heads to the sky and roared. For a moment everyone in the world heard their cries and stopped. No one moved as their roar echoed across the vast lands. Even Galbatorix heard and it sent chills down his spine. It reverberated in the Kingdom of Vroengard. Roland's ring that he had placed on his mother's grave marker fell to the ground and vanished into the snow.

_Roland stood in a field. There was a warm breeze in the air. He felt his chest where the dagger had been to find a hole. He looked around, but saw no one. The rider didn't know where he was. _

"_Roland?" echoed a voice across the wind. He knew that voice. The voice that had been in his dreams and nightmares the voice he missed so much. _

"_Mother?" he turned around. There she was in a beautiful gown. His father next to her and behind them every member of Kingdom, his grandfather was there smiling. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. _

"_You have grown up so much my, son." _

"_Mother…I've missed you." He cried._

"_I know, but the past can not be undone. You must carry on. I have something for you. Hold out your hand."_

_He did as he was told. His mother placed in the palm of his hand the ring he had left on her gravestone. "You are ready. You always have been. We will be watching. Go now. Someone is waiting for you."_

"_But I failed you."_

"_Everyone fails before they can succeed. And you did not fail me my son. You did as I asked." She kissed his cheek and stepped back._

"_No I don't want to go. Please don't go." Their images were fading. "Please, stay." As they disappeared a feeling consumed him, it was complete and utter euphoria. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was gone. The beast that had held him prisoner for so long was gone. He smiled to himself as he looked at the ring in his hand. He slipped it on his finger. _

A blinding light erupted all around them. Arya closed her eyes, Nasuada's horse reared up and Eragon shaded his eyes. Arya opened them to see the battlefield around her, but Roland no longer lay in her arms. His riders were gone. She looked up to see a hand outstretched towards her. The shaken elf followed it to see, Roland standing before her. His scars were gone. His hair was no longer black, but white as snow. He had a smile on his face. Arya recognized that smile. It was the one he wore before he went away, before he had known about all of this. She took his hand, and stood up.

From behind Roland appeared a large white dragon. It was Sirrush. Roland's armour was mended, and he no longer wore the face mask. The wind was blowing lightly around them.

"How?" she stuttered.

"I promised I would never leave you."

"But you died."

"An old hermit told me something. If I allow the person I love to save me, then no harm could ever come to me."

She flung herself into his arms and sobbed. "I thought I had lost you."

"As long as you're by my side I will never leave." He stroked her hair. The light disappeared and Arya was left a lone of the battlefield. It was quiet. His dragons roared triumphantly. Arya looked around for him, but didn't see him.

"Otto, where's Roland?" she questioned.

"On the battlefield he's healing."

"So he's back? I wasn't dreaming?"

"Aye, Arya he's back."

Eragon couldn't believe it, neither could Nasuada. There was quiet astonishment as they watched Roland walk across the battlefield.

Roland came to the body of a fallen Surdan soldier. Arrows filled his body. He was convulsing, but he smiled when he saw Roland kneel down next to him.

"Rider Roland, have we won?"

"No. The war is not over, but you have fought well. It is time to rest." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Look at me." The soldier stared straight into Roland's eyes and in that instant Roland took his life. The soldier did not feel anything. He couldn't have been saved. The arrows were poisoned. Roland closed the fallen soldier's eyes.

"Rest well."

Roland stood and continued across the battlefield. Enemy soldiers felt his sympathy as well. He took away their pain. Roland ended their suffering.

"Roland! Rider Roland!" a soldier called out to him. Roland looked down to see a young man no older then 21. He was missing an arm and a leg. He had lost a lot of blood, but he was still coherent. Roland knelt down.

"How bad is it?"

Roland hesitated for a moment as he felt a pang of sorrow for the fallen soldier.

"Do not lie to me Master Roland. I trust you."

"It is not good. You have lost a lot of blood. You are missing two limbs."

The soldier closed his eyes and tears streamed down his cheeks. "I don't want to die."

"It will be alright. You are going to meet all those you've lost."

"Do you really see loved ones when you die?" he choked.

"Aye. They are waiting for you. But you must be strong. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell me about your family. What you like to do."

The soldier made a small smile. Roland placed a hand on the side of his head. He smiled and drifted off. Roland stood to see Kull advancing towards the camp.

_Sirrush head back towards the camp with the others. _

_Aye. _

Roland and his riders entered the camp and entered Lady Nasuada's tent to find two Kull standing there. They looked at Roland in astonishment. Roland nodded towards them and stood next to the seated Arya. He looked around the room. Angela, Trianna, Eragon, King Orrin, Jormondur. The reality that their stay on the Burning Plains would be longer then expected set in on all of them.

"May I ask why they have come here?" questioned Roland.

"They wish to fight a long side us. They have realized that they were put under some kind of trance, but with Durza's death it has been lifted. Do you accept their proposal King Roland?" she asked.

"I do. We need all the help we can get. Everyone here hates the King. He has killed our families and manipulated the Kull."

Roland could see Eragon's anger as he tried his best to keep his mouth shut. The nodded and departed. Eragon couldn't be silent any longer and finally opened his mouth.

"Are you insane? You willingly accept the help of Kull? Not just too long ago they killed Varden soldiers. They killed your father. They are horrible creatures. This is insanity accepting their aid!"

"I am quite aware of what they have done in the past, but you must understand like so many others they have been manipulated into those things. They have women and children just as we do. They will do anything to protect them. Galbatorix will go after them now. They need to fight for the same reason we do. You must understand that." Stated Nasuada.

"This is mad." And with that he stormed out of the tent. Roland followed him.

"Eragon wait!" he called after the fuming boy.

"What do you want?"

"Hey! What is wrong with you? What was that you just pulled back there?"

"She can not accept aid from those…those things!!"

"Hey! What would you do in her position? Lady Nasuada needs all the help she can get. We are obviously outnumbered. My dragons ease that tension, but we can only do so much. You must accept her choices whether or not you agree to them!"

"They have killed hundreds of people! I will not stand by and allow this to happen!"

"Eragon you are in no position to question the choice of the leader you pledged your loyalty to! If she makes a decision you must accept it without hesitation and the same goes for if she gives you an order. You are to obey!"

Eragon nodded. Roland left him and headed back to his tent. He removed his armour and sat down on his bed. He sighed heavily. Roland looked up to see Arya enter his tent. She was wearing a beautiful green night gown. Her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. He stood. Arya kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and stepped back. She pulled the lace at the front of her gown. It easily slipped off her shoulders and fell to the ground revealing her beautiful body. Roland laid her down on his bed.

The next scene gets a little hot and heavy, but nothing major. Stuff I'm sure you'll be able to handle.


	23. Love and War

Sorry this update took sooooooooooooo long, but computer was being retarded. So here it is. The next chapter. The story continues, please read and review.

They were kissing passionately as Roland lay Arya down on his bed. She literally ripped the shirt from his body. He attacked her collarbone causing her to moan in pleasure. Roland threw his boots to the side and stripped off his pants. Their bodies were pressed against each other. The friction was unbearable.

"Now…" she breathed into his ear. "I need you, now."

Roland didn't waste any time. He needed her. Arya dug her nails into his back and moaned in pleasure. The two lovers climaxed together. Arya met Roland's lips and their kiss lasted what seemed like forever.

Arya lay asleep in Roland's arms. He stroked her arm and kissed her bare shoulder. _I have waited so long for this moment. _The rider was filled with happiness as the elf slumbered. Yet in all this moment of happiness he couldn't sleep. He was finally able to and yet he couldn't. The images of the battle to come filled his mind. Morning was, but a few hours away. He didn't know how long their happiness would last.

Roland kissed her bare shoulder again and climbed out of the bed. He put on his pants and boots. He walked from the tent. His breeches unlaced, his hair in disarray. He stretched in the moonlight. Roland rubbed his side as he faced the enemy camp. The smell of dying fires floated through the air and filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Screams erupted from the Imperial camps. Roland leapt onto an armament. He peered into the night as the screams continued. He looked around their, own camp, but saw nothing. He wasn't the only one who had heard the screams. Many others were now rising and emerging from their tents. Roland could see the soldiers running from their tents. Their hands thrown into the air, some were vomiting; others simply collapsed onto the ground and died.

Roland knew they had been poisoned, but how? And by who? _Angela!!_ She was the only one who knew enough about poisons or herbs for that matter to do such a thing. He searched the crowd of soldiers that had gathered to watch and listen, but didn't see her. Arya leapt up next to him, she had on his shirt and a pair of her own pants.

"What's going on?"

"Angela's poisoned some of their soldiers."

"What?!"

"I don't know how. But I'll find out."

_Roland look to your left towards the river. Something is coming._

_What now? Not more enemy soldiers._

_No a ship carrying many people. Children, women, man, old and young. I do not think them enemies. _

_Alright. _

Roland raced back to his tent grabbed his swords placed the leather sheath onto his bare back and took off on foot towards the river. He managed to grab his riders and Eragon as he sprinted towards its banks. The ship was immense. Sirrush landed next to Roland. A young man stood at the bow of the boat and looked upon the riders and their dragons.

"Roran?!" shouted Eragon.

"You know him?" Otto pointed to Roran.

"Aye…he's my cousin."

The ship was tied down and the people helped from it. They were taken into the camp. Eragon went to greet his cousin, but Roran simply looked down upon him in disgust.

"So it is true. You are a rider."

"It is good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same for you."

"What do you mean?"

"My father is dead because of you and that stupid egg!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

Roland, Arya, and his riders looked on as the two relatives stared at each other. Roran charged Eragon ready to rip out his throat. Roland caught him before he could get to the startled boy.

"Whoa!"

Roran tried to throw Roland off. "WHOA!! Hold on! Now it is quite obvious you have some unresolved feelings about the whole matter concerning your father, Roran, but I can assure you it was not young Eragon's fault."

"What would you know?" he shrugged off Roland. "You weren't there! He's dead because of that bloody dragon egg! And might I add Eragon's dragon egg!"

"That very egg will save help save us all!" shouted Roland.

"So this is the great legacy of the Dragon Riders." Roran spit on the ground before Roland's feet. "People die so you can live on. You are supposed to protect those who can not defend themselves. And where have you been?" he stared at Roland.

"That is none of your concern."

"It's every one's concern! The riders' soul purpose is to protect the people. You all were probably off unconcerned with what was really going on. You don't care about us! We've had to fight against the King! So piss off! And go back from where ever you came from."

They were all quiet as Roran fumed. He stared right into Eragon's eyes. Roland was still between them. He pointed his finger at his cousin. "You son of bitch! This is all your fault! I'll kill you! I will never forgive you!" He tried again to get past Roland, but with no luck.

"Get off you me!" Roran punched Roland in the face, but the rider was unfazed by it and simply looked at the man.

Roland punched him in the face knocking him flat out. "We'll have none of that here. Now you two settle your differences. And Roran if you go after Eragon again I'll beat the shit out of you."

Roran sat on the ground clutching his jaw. "Now are you going to cooperate and help us fight Galbatorix?"

"Aye." Roran spit blood.

"Good. Now let's get moving. We've got a war to win." He grinned and rubbed his hands together.


	24. They Live To Fight Again

They were led back to camp where the armies were preparing for battle. Roland was just finishing tightening the straps to his sheath when he caught Eragon who was passing by.

"Stay away from your cousin until you can fight nicely."

Eragon nodded with a grumble. Roland made his way to his riders who were all ready and waiting. Before he could mount Sirrush Arya caught him by the arm and kissed him deeply.

"Be safe."

Roland smiled and kissed her then mounted Sirrush. "Of course." His riders laughed at the two before heading to the front lines. The armies gathered around them.

_Ready Sirrush?_

_But of course._

Roland laughed and unsheathed both of his swords. "This is our time ladies and gentlemen. May it be our finest." Roland shifted in his saddle. "WE ARE RIDERS! FOR VROENGARD! FOR FREEDOM!" They charged into battle. A shockwave was created when the two armies met for the second time. Lucas and Ripley took to the skies on his right and Rose and Otto took the skies on his left. Eragon was further down the Urgals had him safely surrounded. _May we all come out of this alive. _

Roland leapt up over Sirrush head and plunged himself into battle. He sliced to his right and heard the scream of an enemy soldier as his guts spilled to the ground. His other sword met resistance in the form of a skull. Roland ripped his sword from the soldiers head flinging the helmet into the sky. A soldier stood in front of him. The rider ran up his chest kicked off and sliced the soldier in half. He sensed another spearman behind him. He ducked down causing the spear to impale a soldier in front of him. The soldier was still running and was impaled on Roland's extended swords. He ripped them from his body not bothering to clean them.

_Roland?_

_What?!_

Roland clashed with another soldier who was wielding a large mace. He ducked as it came swinging at his head.

_A dragon. Murtagh has arrived, but not in our aid. _

Roland knelt on the ground and sliced off the soldier's legs from the knee down. The rider looked around wiping blood, sweat and gore from his face. A red dragon was in the distance. _NO! _He could see Eragon and Murtagh. His glance shot to his right where he saw King Hrothgar approaching with his army. _That's good. _Roran had just killed the twins wielding a hammer. The rider broke out into a run headed for Eragon. A large man who Roland assumed wasn't exactly human came to stand in his way. He carried the biggest axe Roland had ever seen. He laughed evilly at Roland.

"Not good."

"You're not going anywhere." He laughed.

Roland sighed. He sprinted straight towards the giant who brought down the great axe crashing towards the ground. Roland slid between his legs bringing his sword in his left hand up castrating the giant his other sword went straight through his back. The giant fell down dead in a large cloud of dust.

"That was easy." Roland headed again towards Eragon only to be stopped by Vanya in his path. He rolled his eyes as she smiled seductively at him.

"Hello, love."

"I've been waiting for when we would see each other again. I don't know how you managed to survive. But I'll finish the job this time, Roland."

"Miss me already. It's only been a day. But I have to kill you. You went after Arya." He brought his swords crashing down nearly bringing Vanya to her knees. "That's a no no." She threw him off. He brought down the heel of his boot hitting her in the back of the head. Vanya's wrist shot out and from it three poisonous darts. Roland dodged them deflecting one with his sword. All while this was going on he was keeping one eye focused on Eragon.

"If you're worried about Eragon the answer is yes he will die."

"I don't think so."

"You'll see."

She spun swinging a dagger at Roland's head. It clipped his ear. He felt warm blood flow down the side of his face. Roland brought his two swords together creating a shockwave which shot directly towards Vanya. She tried to leap into the air to avoid it, but it caught her foot sending her into an uncontrolled spin. The evil woman managed to catch herself and land on the ground. She attacked him again. Roland side stepped. Vanya was able to slash his arm, but it didn't register with the rider. He kicked her behind the knee causing her leg to buckle. She fell to her knees. "Time for you to die." Roland plunged both of his swords into her chest. Vanya gasped as he quickly ripped them out. She coughed up blood and fell on all fours.

"No…" she breathed.

Roland was already gone making his way towards Eragon was now lay on the ground Murtagh towering over him. He was on the verge of Saphira when he felt her behind him. Vanya was alive and close. He spun around only to be struck in the face with something. The light was red and it ripped his face in half. Blood sprayed everywhere. Roland fell to the ground clutching his face. The blood was coming from a large gash that ran diagonally in between his eyes, across his nose and onto the left cheek. _NO! _Roland looked up in time to see Vanya mount Murtagh's dragon with him and disappear. The battle was ending. _No I won't let you get away this time, Vanya. _

_Sirrush!_

The massive white dragon landed next to his rider. Roland mounted him and they took off into the air. Eragon was left shaken on the battlefield.

The Imperial had retreated again. King Hrothgar was dead and Roland was missing. Arya searched the battlefield to find Eragon standing with Saphira staring into the sky.

"Eragon…" she laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

Eragon just looked at her, no answer. Nasuada came riding up followed by Angela, Roland's riders, Trianna, Fena who had arrived sometime during the battle and had resorted to healing ally soldiers.

"Eragon…Where's Roland?"

"He took off after Murtagh."

Arya looked up, but couldn't see anything. Roland was just behind Vanya and Murtagh, but he was bleeding profusely from his face and was losing consciousness.

_Faster Sirrush._

_We need to turn back, Roland. You are badly injured._

_But we need to catch them!_

_No! We are going back. There will be another time. _

_NO! Sirrush you will do as I say! GO AFTER THEM!_

Sirrush roared in response silencing the rider. The large dragon headed back down toward the Varden camp. He landed just near Arya and every one else. She went sprinting towards him as he leapt from Sirrush back. His left eye was swollen shut, but he still managed to smile at her.

"Are you alright, Arya?"

"I'm fine. You aren't though."

"I'll manage. Fena should be able to heal it nicely. Although it will leave a scar."

They took him to the camp and cleaned up all of his wounds. Wiped the blood from his face and Fena went to work. Like Roland had predicted it left a nice scar on his face. He lay in his bed healing with Arya at his side.

"Don't worry, Roland. You will fight another day." She kissed him. "Please do me a favor and just rest for now."

"Can do." Roland fell asleep a little while after that.


	25. Tears of a King

Here you are. I think this is probably my best chapter and one of the hardest for me to write. I hope you enjoy. P.S. Slightly inspired by 300 which I saw yesterday. Best movie ever. That takes the number one spot replacing Monty Python.

Roland awoke later that night to find it raining outside. It was quiet as the rain thudded onto the tent. The rain was calming, but Roland felt horrible. His face hurt slightly, but nothing he hadn't experienced before. The rider put on his boots and walked to the rock armaments. The rain felt good on his bare chest and back. It was cleansing, ridding his body of dirt, sweat and blood. It washed out his wounds.

Roland sat down on one of the large boulders. It was calm as the rain fell around him. The water pounded into the ground and rolled off his body. He had let Vanya get away again. _I will finish her. _

Arya came to sit next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He looked over at her.

"About what? The rain?"

"Ay. Rain after a battle is cleansing, washes away the blood. Yet rain before a battle is a bad omen. This rain is a double edged sword."

"What will happen?"

"I can not see it."

The two were quiet for a moment. "Do you love me, Arya?" he asked. Arya stared at him, "Why would you ask such a question? Of course I do."

"Will you rule by my side?" he looked at her rain running down his face. "I am a King. I have finally accepted it, but I want you to be my queen." He looked at her again she was crying with a smile on her face. Roland grinned. Arya lunged forward and kissed him.

Somehow the two ended up in his tent. They were ripping each others clothes off. Roland threw her onto the bed and placed himself above her. His eyes scanned her beautiful body. Arya looked deep into his eyes. He lowered his head and trailed his lips down her body. Roland felt her body rise; her breathing hitch and a moan escape her lips. Arya ran her fingers through his hair bringing him back up for a kiss. Her nails scrapped along his back as he entered her. The two lovers locked eyes.

"I love you." She breathed.

Roland kissed her passionately.

"Master Roland."

Roland stirred he lay next to Arya. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked over Arya. "What?"

"You may want to come and see this."

He sighed, got out of bed put on his boots, pants and shirt. He stepped from the tent and followed the soldier to the armaments. He looked out over the battlefield and saw hundreds of thousands of enemy soldiers. Roland just looked and seemed unfazed.

"Hmm…"

"Well? What do you think?" asked Lucas who leapt from the armament.

"Just gives us more enemy soldiers to kill." Laughed Roland. His riders smiled. "Let's prepare. You there." He pointed to a boy. "Fetch me my armour." The boy grew wide eyed and disappeared into Roland's tent. Arya emerged already ready for battle. The little boy hurried along and laid the armour at Roland's feet. He quickly put it on and sheathed his swords. Roland knelt down so he was eye level with the boy.

"What's your name, son?"

"Thane."

"Good name. How old are you, Thane?"

"10, sir."

Roland nodded. "Can you I trust you to do something very important for me?"

"Ay, Sir. Anything. I'll fight by your side!"

Roland laughed and laid a hand on the young boy's soldier. "Not yet, Thane. You will fight another day. I need you to guard this spear here with your life and when I call for it you are to throw it to me. Can you do that?"

"Ay, Sir."

"Good boy. Now go on." Roland handed the boy his spear and the boy took his position upon the armaments."

Roland stood and mounted Sirrush. The Surdan and Varden army made their ways to the front lines to face their enemy. It was quiet the only sound was the rain coming down. There was a heavy sigh from the soldiers. "This is it, Ladies and Gentlemen. WE HAVE HELD THEM THIS LONG, BUT EVERY SOLDIER YOU HAVE KILLED; EVERY ADVANCMENT WE HAVE MADE HAS BROUGHT US TO THIS VERY MOMENT! WE MAKE OUR FINAL STAND HERE AND NOW! RISE UP AND TAKE YOUR GLORY! RISE UP AND TAKE VICTORY!" shouted Roland. The army erupted in the clanging of shields and shouts. Lady Nasuada took her cue. She lowered her sword, "ATTACK!" The army rushed onto the battlefield. Enemy soldiers fell at their feet as sword met flesh and bodies met cold, wet ground. The Varden and Surda armies were inspired, but could it really lead them to victory? When they were so greatly outnumbered.

Sirrush swooped down grapping soldiers and crushing them in his mighty talons his jaws destroyed the enemy as blood rained down mixing with the rain. Sirrush breathed a great ball of fire engulfing a large crowd of soldiers setting them ablaze. They ran screaming in every direction. Roland leapt from Sirrush's back as the great dragon barreled through the lines. Soldiers flew into the air. Sirrush took to the skies as a hail of arrows rained down.

Soldiers ran head on towards the rider. Roland unsheathed his swords. He sliced the stomach of a soldier to his right. He stabbed a soldier who came running directly into his path. Another lost a leg. Roland knelt bringing his swords upwards catching one soldier in the hip and another under the chin. They fell at his feet.

There was a great roar just in front of him. Lucas had fallen from his dragon Rayne who had been pierced through the heart. The great beast gave one last roar before collapsing onto the ground in a great heap and dying.

"NO!" he heard him cry. Lucas took up his sword and began to fight through the soldiers that had surrounded him. Roland began to fight his way to his rider's side. There was a flash of light and the sound of sword through flesh. When the light faded Lucas lay dead on the ground. Roland fought harder to get to him. _Where did that light come from?! _Before Roland could reach the fallen Lucas the dead rider's brother Ripley appeared on the back of his dragon Thor. Ripley leapt from Thor's back and ran to his brother. He looked up at the person who had killed him. Roland couldn't see properly through the crowd. He killed soldier after soldier, but didn't seem to get any closer to the two.

In rage Ripley expelled a large amount of energy with a blast of fire bringing him to his knees. His body was filled with spears and arrows, but the young rider got to his feet and continued fighting. In one quick swipe of an enemy soldier he was decapitated.

"NO!" Roland roared. He was too late. The two brothers lay dead along with their dragons. Roland pushed through the onslaught of enemy soldiers grabbed a dagger from his boot and flung it through the air. It hit the soldier who had decapitated Ripley right in between the eyes. He fought until he reached their dead bodies. He looked up to see Vanya smirking at him.

Thane had leapt from his place on the armament and sprinted into battle. He carried the spear tightly. He dodged bodies and fights as he made his way towards Roland.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted at her. The enraged rider charged the vile woman. Blow after blow he brought down upon her. Vanya was frightened she couldn't fend off the rider. She knew magic would be useless. The blows were crushing and each one came closer and closer. She would try magic on the rider at least to give her space. The rider was thrown back and Vanya drew back so there was a good amount of space between them. Roland saw his chance as he turned his head slightly to see Thane making his way towards him. _1…2…3…_

"NOW, THANE!"

Thane threw the spear into the air; Roland caught it turned and threw the spear directly at Vanya. Vanya had no time to react as the deadly weapon shot through the air impaling her. The woman sank to her knees gripping the spear that jutted from her chest. Blood oozed from her mouth. Roland walked up to her bringing his two swords together decapitated her. He kicked her lifeless body with his foot causing it fall backwards in a bloody mess. Roland stood there for a moment breathing heavily. His swords lowered to his sides. He raised his head to the skies. The rain felt good against his face. The rider sheathed his swords and turned to his fallen friends. He lifted Ripley's body and laid it next to his brothers.

Murtagh hadn't appeared at this battle, but they had won and it didn't matter. They defeated Galbatorix's army. Roland sank to his knees. In his eyes he had failed. He had let two of his riders, his people, his friends die. He should have been there to save them. Roland broke down and cried. He sobbed like he was a little boy again. Thane stood quietly by the rider as he sobbed on the battlefield. Sirrush, the other riders, Eragon, Nasuada, Arya, Trianna, Orik, Fena came to stand around him. Arya knelt down next to her rider and placed his head on her shoulder. Roland continued to cry over the death of his friends, over the death of his family, over the death of everyone he had ever known who was lost. Arya let him cry as she stroked his hair. She didn't say a word. No one did. They were silent as they looked at the two brothers lying next to one another. They were silent letting only the cries of their King be heard. They were silent for all those dead on the battlefield. They had won, but no one was celebrating. No one was joyous. This was a dark day. And still the rain came down.


	26. A Fight Between Men

Otto and Roland carried the bodies of their fallen comrades off the battlefield. They were placed inside of a tent. They would prepare the bodies for burial. Roland turned to Arya his eyes still red from tears.

"They deserve the honor of being buried in the earth of Vroengard."

Arya placed her hand on his cheek, "Go."

He nodded wiped his eyes and entered the tent with his riders. The bodies were cleaned, their armour and weapons polished. The two brothers were placed on different stretchers and placed in the talons of Azzo and Sirrush.

"Bury Rayne and Thor. They will meet their riders on the other side." Roland said to Nasuada who nodded.

The riders of Vroengard took off into the skies and disappeared into the storm clouds. The riders were silent as they advanced towards Vroengard. The dragons had never flown as fast as they did now. In a matter of hours the shores of their homeland came into view. The dragons landed and released the stretchers. The bodies were carried from there to their burial grounds. Roland parted his hands and the earth parted before him, Emera did the same thing. The bodies were lowered into the ground. The riders stood around.

"On this dark day we end the journey of two fellow riders and friends. We have brought them home and lay them to rest in the earth of their fathers." Roland closed both holes in one quick flick of his hand. They stood quietly around the graves for awhile. Roland rubbed his temples and then walked off. He came to the grave of his father and knelt down.

"Normally I would seek out my mother's advice, but I feel the need to talk to you." He knocked his hand against the ground. "So this is the turmoil a king must face. This is what I am meant to live through. I have accepted my title, but I am not prepared for what I must do. You were a good king and even though I never told you it a good father as well. I love you and I realize now it's not too late for those words either." Roland stood wiped the dirt from his hands and headed back to his riders. They mounted their dragons and headed back towards the Burning Plains.

Roland watched the ground below him and for some reason it made him feel happier. After everything he had been through. He felt joy. He had been reunited with the love of his life, defeated Galbatorix, and killed Vanya, survived death. Things were good with the exception of the loss of his riders. Roland hadn't felt this good in a long time.

They landed on the Burning Plains. Arya came running and leapt into his arms. "How are you feeling?" she kissed him.

"Better." He smiled.

"Good." She rubbed his face with her thumb. There moment of joy was interrupted by Jormondur. Who they could hear shouting before he even came anywhere near them. Roland turned around.

"So you've come back, Rider. I'm surprised."

"Surprised?"

"You fled after the lose of your riders. Are these the great riders we've come to rely on? Cowards." He spat.

"I left to give my riders and my friends the burial they deserved. I did not run."

"That is not how the soldiers feel. They feel that you've abandoned them."

Roland walked towards him. "You are a liar! You fill their minds with false truths! You have had something against from the moment I entered this camp! I WAS GIVING MY RIDERS A BURIAL THEY DESERVED!!!"

The two were quiet as they stared at each other. "You're right, Roland. I do have something against you. You appear from no where and expect everyone to worship you. To come in and save the day."

"I expect nothing."

"No wonder your Kingdom was destroyed."

Those words set Roland off. He charged the Varden Commander knocking him to the ground. The two men wrestled around on the ground throwing punches and kicks. Roland held down the Varden Commander by the throat and beat his face in with the other hand. Jormondur punched Roland in the face, but it wasn't enough to dislodge the rider.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" asked Eragon.

"Nope." Replied Otto his arms folded across his chest.

There was a ring of onlookers as they beat each other up. Jormondur managed to get his foot underneath Roland and kick him off. They stood for a moment staring at each other. Jormondur charged Roland knocking him into a tent post. Roland brought his fists together and slammed them into the commander's back knocking him to the ground. Jormondur found a rock on the ground. He stood and hit Roland in the side of the face with it. Roland wiped the blood that was running down the side of his face. The rider looked at Jormondur and in one punch the commander was out cold.

Otto was laughing as Roland looked over at him, "Good fight, lad." He looked over at Arya who simply rolled her eyes.

"What is going on here?!" Lady Nasuada had broken through the ring of people and she was ticked. Roland looked over at her. "Settling a dispute."

Lady Nasuada looked down at the unconscious Jormondur and then back at Roland. "I would have expected more from a rider. GET HIM UP!" she commanded. 5 varden soldiers lifted up the commander and took him away. Roland was standing there with a smile on his face blood still running down his face. Fena walked up to him, grabbed his head and examined his wound. Roland winced as she poked and prodded his head. The rider to pull away, but Fena held on.

"What are you doing?" he hissed as she poked his head.

"What does it look like I'm doing? This needs to be cleaned and healed."

"I know. But you don't have to stick your fingers in it."

Arya had a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Fena took him by the arm and led the rider to her tent where she forced him to clean off the side of his head. His riders, Arya, Eragon, and a few others had gathered to watch. Arya was still giggling from behind her hand. Fena dunked his head into the basin, took up a cloth and began to scrub the dirt and blood from his wound.

"AH! What is wrong with you?!"

"What do you expect when you get into a fight? Now hold still. You're only making it worse."

"Let me go! I can do it myself! You are crazy, Fena. AH!"

But Fena held onto the rider so he couldn't get away. "Now hold still this will only take a minute."

Roland was mumbling under his breath as Fena placed a hand onto the wound and in a flash of light the wound was completely healed. "There all better."

Roland rubbed his head and grunted as he left the tent. He made his way towards Ripley and Lucas's tent. A large trunk sat in the corner. It was old, worn and for some reason he felt as though it was calling to him. Roland went over to it and knelt down. He wiped his hand over the surface and the lock clicked. With steady hands the rider lifted it open. Roland's mouth fell open at its contents to the point of nearly fainting. _This can't be._


	27. And So They Lived

Roland thankfully was already on his knees or else he would have collapsed. His hands shook as he slowly removed the contents of the trunk and read them. _How? _He asked himself over and over again. _This is impossible. I was there! I was there! _Roland felt as though he may vomit. Yet here were the facts before him all these years he had been lied to, misled and believed false truths. Roland braced himself against the trunk and stood with the parchments in hand. He couldn't even keep his hand steady.

"Roland?" Arya entered the tent. She saw the ghostly pale rider, standing there shaking uncontrollably. "Roland?!" she ran to him catching him in her arms.

"They're alive. They're alive. All these years and they've been alive." He cried.

"Who?"

He held the paper out in front of him. She took and slowly read it. Her eyes shot to Roland who sat on the ground breathing heavily with a smile and tears streaming down his face.

"Roland…this means you, Otto, Lily, and Emera aren't the only ones left."

Roland nodded, "They fled Vroengard. Those who were still alive not just the riders fled the island. That's why Lucas and Ripley were in Galfni that's why it took so long for me to find them."

"But you had to have seen the city."

"No…they were camped on the outskirts guarding it. I didn't ask any questions."

"But why keep it from you?"

Before he could answer Otto, Emera and Lily entered the tent, "Because we all swore to Roland's father that we would wait. That until we knew Roland was alive and not under the control of Galbatorix."

"So why not tell me sooner?"

"Roland you don't understand. We wanted to tell you the moment you stepped foot on Vroengard again, but we swore to your father that only once Galbatorix was defeated or at least weakened would we disclose this to you. It wasn't safe."

Roland was on his feet rage inside him, "All these years that I have suffered and blamed myself. All these I beat myself up and wallowed in depression, I thought they were DEAD! Slaughtered…that night nearly drove me to madness!!" Roland paused to calm himself down. It wasn't their fault. It's true they were only following orders, "How?"

"Ok…there is a moment in time in a dragon's life where their magic comes from something greater. Where it is unexplainable magic that can only be performed once in their lives and only under dire circumstances. That night you told us to leave the island. The dragons heard this and in that split second something happened. They transported who was ever left alive to Galfni. The most distant and safest place at the time."

Roland was speechless. "Then why was I left?" he choked.

"Sirrush had already taken you from the island."

Roland nodded and quickly left the tent, "Where are you going?" Otto called out to him.

"To Galfni, to see them."

"This is not the time, Roland!"

"What do you mean it isn't the time?!"

"We are at war!"

"I am aware of that, but these are people I have thought to be dead. I need to go and see them."

Otto sighed, kicked the ground and nodded.

"Thank you old friend." Roland mounted Sirrush.

"I'm not old!" shouted Otto.

"To me you are." Laughed Roland.

"I'm coming with you!" shouted Arya and she took a seat behind Roland and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Soon the rest of the riders were along too. Eragon carried Fena and Orik was stuck with Otto. Thankfully they weren't that far from Galfni. Nasuada came running, "What is going on?"

In one quick breath Roland explained what was going on. Nasuada stood there speechless. "I'm going." she told a soldier that Trianna was to be left in charge since Jormondur was incapacitated due to the incident between he and Roland. She mounted Vex and they took off.

Roland's heart beat widely in his chest. Joy and apprehension welled up inside of him all at once. He could see the city limits and he couldn't take it anymore. Otto flew up along side him. "I INFORMED THEM YOU WERE COMING!" he shouted to Roland. They dived down and landed. Roland leapt from Sirrush's back, and ran to the crowd of people. Roland immediately saw an elderly healer from his childhood. The rider ran into her arms. Tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't know…I'm so sorry."

She took his head in her hands and stroked his cheek. "It is ok, Roland. We understand. You are here and that is all that matters. Your mother would have been proud." She kissed his forehead.

Roland looked up to see hundreds of his people. That shell that had enveloped him came crumbling down. It was gone for good. Euphoria filled him. He knew now why he had suffered, why all that had happened, happened. _To protect them. This is why I lived. To protect them. _

The sky glows  
I see it shining when my eyes close  
I hear your warnings but we both know  
I'm gonna look at it again

Don't wait, Don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down

You get one look  
I'll show you something that the knife took.  
A bit to early for my own good  
Now let's not speak of it again

Don't wait, Don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down

Don't wait, Don't wait  
The lights will flash and fade away  
The days will pass you by  
Don't wait  
To lay your armor down

The song is by Dashboard Confessional called Don't Wait. This isn't the last chapter although it may seem it. There are plenty more suprises and battles and so on in store. Thanks to all those who reviewed and I am looking forward to more.


	28. Greatly Needed Advice

"Roland…" Nasuada came up next to him, "So these are the survivors?"

"Ay…this is them." The people were talking with Otto, and Lily. Emera was hugging old friends.

"Who has been in charge here?" asked Roland looking around. A young man standing next to the elderly healer answered him, "Caitir…has been." He was referring to the elderly healer. Roland smiled at her. "You've done well."

"We have prospered greatly. Our population has grown as well."

"Good." Breathed Roland. From the crowd stepped a woman just a few years Roland's junior. He knew her face immediately and his heart sank. _Ripley's wife. _The woman made her way to Roland. She was clutching something her hands, close to her chest. Her eyes were searching for something or someone. She drew closer to Roland. Her name was Fiona.

"Roland…Where is Ripley? Was he not with you?"

"Ay he was, but Ripley…" Roland took a deep breath, "Ripley was killed in battle yesterday."

"What? How?" tears welled up in her eyes as she searched Roland's.

"He was trying to protect…" Roland didn't think he would be able to say without breaking down.

"Who?"

"Lucas…Ripley died trying to protect Lucas." Fiona broke down in his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry, Fiona. I'm so sorry." Another woman from the crowd came and gathered Fiona, but before she could be taken away she handed a necklace to Roland.

"This was Ripley's…I want you to have it."

"No I can not take it. You keep it. Keep it close to your heart and keep Ripley in it." Fiona left with tears streaming down her face.

The crowd of citizens stood speechless. Caitir touched Roland's arm. "No one blames you, Master Roland. They gave our lives to protect us…we all understand that."

"Then why do I feel as if I failed them."

"You didn't fail anyone, Roland. You are our King. We trust you and your judgment."

That night was one of celebration. A large table was placed in the center of the town and a great bonfire created as well. The villagers sat around the great fire. Laughing, talking and drinking. Roland knew they couldn't stay long. There fight wasn't over yet. He knew he would have to face Galbatorix. But he wanted this night this moment of joy and celebration to last until the end of his days.

Roland stood a distance away from the fire, a mug of ale in his hand. He watched the flames dance about. He scanned the group of people. He watched them smile and listened to their laughs. And although he felt happier then he had in years he still felt distant from them. Roland knew he would until Galbatorix's body lay at his feet. He finished off his ale.

"What are you doing over here?" Nasuada asked him.

"What do you mean?" he smiled and made a false laugh.

"Don't give me that, Roland. I know why you distance yourself from everything."

"I can't shake their faces. I let them die. I should have been the one to die not them."

"Roland you can not change the past. There was nothing you could have done. You must accept that."

"But I can't! They were my riders…my friends. I was supposed to look after them. That's my job. I am their King."

"Roland people die. It's life. They died so this…all this could remain alive and free. Celebrate their lives do not mourn them. I may have not known them personally, but I know that's what they would have wanted you to do."

Roland nodded. "Why did you come here, Nasuada?"

"To see it for myself. My father told me stories of your people, Roland, of the great dragon-riders from Vroengard and their valiant fight against the evil king. And when you came to me that day in Surda I had hope again. That what my father had told me wasn't just a fairytale. Not only did you give me hope, Roland, but you gave the world hope."

Nasuada words made him feel better, but he still needed to be alone. "Thank you." He said. Roland walked away from her. He would let his riders enjoy themselves for the time being. They needed it. This break was well deserved. But Roland needed to be a lone and he needed to think. They were close to the shores. The rider meandered onto the beach and sat down. The night was clear and the stars could be seen.

"What am I to do?"

Roland hoped for answer from somewhere, but received nothing. "My heart tells me to stay here, but I have to fight. I must defeat Galbatorix."

_Do not beat yourself up about this._

_Sirrush…Nasuada words are true, but I don't want to leave them again._

_You know what you must do, Roland. In leaving them again you'll be saving them. Do not let the same fate befall them again. _

Roland sighed and stood. He made his way back to the celebration. Arya caught him wrapping her arms around his waste. They stood together in front of the fire.

"And where have you been?"

"Thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh many, many things."

"Did you sort everything out?"

"Not quiet, but it's getting better."

"Good." She kissed him deeply and passionately. "You need to have some fun." More ale was poured into Roland's mug and he drank it down. Roland smiled at Arya and kissed her, "I love you."

She smiled up at her rider, her love and her king, "I know."


	29. The Swords of Kings Clash

Roland and Arya lay asleep together at the local Inn. Roland didn't bother to catch its name as the two stumbled inside and up the stairs. It was early morning as he climbed over Arya and off the bed. The grass was still covered in dew as the rider stepped onto the deck of the Inn. He pulled his shirt over his head and tucked it loosely in his pants.

The rider made his way to the town square where the embers of the fire were still burning. He laughed as he saw ale mugs and clothes strewn about. The inhabitants had gone back to their homes or to lie on the nearby beach. Roland was left alone. A warm wind caressed his face. The rider heard footsteps coming towards him. Murtagh appeared in the square. His sword drawn.

"Put away your sword, boy. I am in too good of a mood to fight you."

Murtagh stared at for him a brief moment and then did as he was told. Murtagh was carrying a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to Roland.

"You don't look so good." Roland pointed at Murtagh's face. Murtagh was pale, large circles under his eyes, and he was shaking. Roland read the letter. It was brief and only needed once quick glance. "You know you're a real mood killer."

Roland held out the paper in front of him and then paused, "You don't need a written reply do you?"

"No." Murtagh shook his head.

"Good." The paper burst into the flames. Its ashes flew into the wind and were carried away. He looked back at Murtagh, "You can go now."

Murtagh turned to leave.

"A little word of advice, Murtagh?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Take a nap…you'll feel better."

Once Murtagh had left, Roland sat down on a nearby bench and placed his head in his hands. He rubbed his face, then his neck and then his temples. Roland looked up to see Otto, Emera and Lily making their way towards him.

"And what are you three doing up so early?"

"The wind blows nicely." Sighed Otto. "When the weather's nice. And you're sitting looking like you scolded an infant, something must be up."

"You're good. What's your guess?"

"A fight…well so the wind tells me." Smiled Otto.

Roland stood, "You guessed right. Murtagh brings word. Galbatorix waits for our arrival on the Burning Plains."

They looked around them…at the city. They thought about its villagers, their family, friends, its brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, and elders. Then the riders looked at each other and for a moment there was silence between them. They all knew it. They were all thinking the same thing. Roland looked to the skies and a smile crossed his face. He looked back at his riders who nodded in unison at him. Roland laughed. The decision was unanimous.

Roland entered the inn and made his way upstairs to their room. He entered to find Arya awake and waiting for him. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. Roland went and sat down on the bed.

"You're naked?"

She laughed, "You obviously don't remember last night."

"Obviously not."

He was quiet as he stroked her arm.

"What is it, love?"

"We are to go to battle again. Galbatorix has sent word. He waits for me on the Burning Plains."

Arya nodded. "I will go too."

Roland wanted to tell her "no", but he knew his words would fall on deaf ears. He simply nodded. The rider gathered his things and with Arya they entered the town square. Otto, Lily and Emera weren't far behind. The whole town had gathered to see them off. Caitir stepped from the crowd.

"Roland…It is time I gave this to you." She handed Roland a dagger…its blade was black as night. Its handle as red as the sun. He took it and twirled the dagger in his hands.

"It was your father's. Your grandfather passed it on to him. And so I pass it on to you. It will help you out in the direst of situations."

Roland nodded and stuck it into his belt. Without a word, and only a look to his people he mounted Sirrush. Arya wrapped her arms around him. Fena took a seat behind Eragon, Orik with Otto and Nasuada with Emera.

When they landed on the Burning Plains, Nasuada, Orik, Fena, and Arya were let down. Roland and Sirrush made their way to the center of the battlefield. They were flanked by Eragon, Otto, Emera and Lily. The air was still and warm. Galbatorix sat on Shruikan. The dragon was indeed massive, but Sirrush surpassed him in size and shear muscle. The large white dragon towered over the infamous black dragon and his rider.

"Roland…it's been so long since the last time I have seen you. You look good."

"I wish I could say the same for you."

Galbatorix's lip curled into a snarl, "It has come to my understanding that you've been doing rather well against my army."

"You understand correctly. I'm surprised."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Galbatorix. I've always taken you for an intelligent mad man, but it turns out you're just an old fool."

"Fool? I will destroy you, Roland. I will finish what I began so many years ago. Remember that night…of course you do. I will make you feel that pain again. And I'll start with her." He pointed to Arya. "You'll hear her scream, and you'll see her bleed."

Roland sat unfazed, his grip on Sirrush's saddle tightened, but he still had a smirk on his face, "You took everything from me. My parents, my grandparents, nearly wiped my people from the face of this earth, and for years people thought you had succeeded. I did think for awhile you had truly beaten me, but here I am. I have wiped out your army ten fold. I've come back from the dead."

"I will take the throne of Vroengard from you. I will wipe out whatever remains of your Kingdom."

"I won't let that happen again. Your reign ends here and now, Galbatorix. I have been running from this moment for too long. I will avenge my people."

The Varden and Surdan armies amassed behind Roland and the riders. Galbatorix's army amassed behind him. They stood silent for a moment. As the armies charged at each other there was no great war speech, no words of encouragement. All that needed to have been said was said. The only sound was the feet of thousands of thousands soldiers charging towards one another.

Roland stared down Galbatorix. And in that moment everything faded away, the rider only heard the heartbeats of the two dragons. Roland only saw him and Galbatorix. All he heard was their two swords clash.


	30. Two Lovers Dream

The swords of the two kings clashed in battle, sparks flew. Neither one relented and pushed the swords towards one another. Sirrush reared back and came crashing down, his teeth digging into Shruikan's neck drawing blood. Galbatorix's dragon cried out in anguish. _I need to break the magical bond he has with Shruikan. _Sirrush swiped at the black dragon with his talons, ripping open his leg. Galbatorix was nearly thrown from the back of the beast. Roland brought his sword crashing down slicing through the evil king's shoulder armour.

War raged on all around them and yet the two kings were only preoccupied with each other. Their eyes locked trying to stare one another down, but neither gave in. The two dragons took flight their riders still locked in combat. Every time the swords met sparks flew. Their blades were white hot. The large creatures tumbled about, it was controlled chaos, and whatever one did the other countered. Roland knew that Sirrush was better, but Galbatorix was pushing Shruikan to the brink. Sirrush did a back flip and as he came back up, Roland leapt from the white dragon, up over Shruikan.

"AHHH!!!" Roland brought his swords crashing down upong Galbatorix. The king barely had time to defend himself. But the force of Roland and his swords was enough to dislodge the cursed rider from his saddle and send the two riders hurdling back towards the ground.

All on the ground looked up to see them plummet towards the earth. Roland drew as close as possible to Galbatorix who was bracing himself against the other's swords and strength. Roland bared his teeth, "I will obliterate you." He hissed. He could see fear in Galbatorix's eyes. The two men slammed into the earth, sliding to a halt across the Burning Plains. The battle momentarily ceased as the soldiers watched their kings. For a moment neither of them moved. Roland had been thrown forward and lay motionless on the ground. Galbatorix lay face down in the dirt.

Arya stood rooted to the ground. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Fear gripped her as she saw Roland on the ground. _Get up…Roland get up!! _Her rider was the first to move. His arm twitched slightly before moving up to support him. He was cursing under his breath as he looked around. His face was covered in tiny scratches. Roland looked up to see Galbatorix motionless. He searched around for his swords. Every part of his body hurt, but still he stood. Roland discovered his swords only a short distance away from him. He picked them up and made his way towards the prone Galbatorix. The battle around them had ceased. Everyone watched Roland's movements closely.

"What are you trying to pull, old man?"

Roland stepped closer and still Galbatorix didn't move. "I know you're alive." Galbatorix reached out and grabbed his ankle only to be kicked in the face. Roland didn't flinch as the evil king stood and took up his sword. He pointed it at Roland.

"Are you ready to die?"

Roland took walked forward so the tip of his blade was digging into his throat. He smiled and slapped the sword away with his own. Galbatorix sent a ball of fire at him, but Roland easily dodged it. Roland charged him his one sword slicing at his head; the other came uncomfortably close to his arm. Galbatorix countered nearly cutting open Roland's stomach.

"You'll have to try harder…You can't kill me that easily," said Roland.

A grin crossed Galbatorix's face. Roland was confused. He couldn't understand the smile. His eyes grew wide as he heard the flapping of wings drawing closer. The rider turned around to be launched into the air by Shruikan's tail. It hit him square in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Roland's swords flew into the air and were lost in the chaos. He landed hard on the ground rolling onto his side. He coughed and sucked in air. Roland slowly sat up in a daze. He was defenseless.

Arya came sprinting through the crowd her sword clashing with Galbatorix. The king was too strong for her and easily pushed her off. The elf attacked again only to be pushed back.

Roland stood and looked around him. His head was pounding. The rider knew he had broken some ribs. Every breath he took sent pain shooting through his body. He stumbled back towards Galbatorix still in a daze.

Arya's sword was above her. Galbatorix had a menacing grin on his face as he held Arya's sword above her head. A dagger plunged through her stomach. Her legs buckled as blood fell from her lips. Galbatorix ripped the dagger from her body.

As Roland drew closer the battle seemed to come to a grinding halt. The battle seemed to slow. The air felt thick, his armour felt heavy upon his shoulders weighing him down. Every step he close felt tiresome and long. His heart-rate slowed down. Roland couldn't breath. He didn't hear anything; he didn't see anything, but Arya who collapsed onto the ground. The rider sank to his knees, there was a dull thud. He was speechless as he lifted Arya into his arms. He felt her pulse fade away to nothing underneath his fingers. As he felt her last heart beat his mind flashed back to the moment when he first heard her voice.

"_Roland…awake…awake now…you are safe." _

_Roland opened his eyes and his senses were immediately flooded. She was above him, a warm smile on her face as he looked at her. Every inch of the young rider's body hurt. The beautiful elf laid a hand on his chest and it was gone. Roland smiled up at her and faded away again. _

Roland's mind flashed to their first kiss. Arya had gone missing because a very old friend of hers had passed away. He discovered on a bench in the garden. Roland took a seat next to her.

"_Did my mother send you?" she had broken crying. _

"_No…"_

_She looked at him, "Then why did you come?"_

_He smiled, "To make sure you were alright." _

_The two were quiet for a moment. Roland was trying to think of something to say. Neither of them felt comfortable with the awkward silence. Roland stood and held out his hand. _

"_Come on."  
_

"_What?" she was confused._

"_Come on."_

_She took his hand, "Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see." He laughed. Roland led her out of Ellesmera to the eastern outskirts of the forest. They were near the river. It had frozen over and a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. _

"_Why here?" she asked._

"_To get you away from all that. Besides it's nice out." Roland bent over and took up a hand full of snow and packed it together into a ball. _

"_You ever get hit with one of these?" he tossed it into the air. _

_Arya's eyes grew wide, "NO!" she took off running through the snow. Roland chased after her. He threw the snowball into the air. It slammed into Arya's back. She turned around and scooped up a ball of snow. She went after Roland who took off in the other direction. Arya soon caught up with him. As she threw the snowball she tripped and collided with Roland knocking him to the ground. The elf lay on top of the rider. The two were laughing, but soon the laughter died. They lay staring at each other. Silence surrounded them. Roland pushed a few loose strands of hair from her eyes. Arya leaned down and kissed Roland lightly on the lips. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away._

"_I'm sorry." _

_Roland kissed her deeply. _

Roland blinked again and it's when he was commanded to go and fight during the fall.

_Arya stood in the center of Ellesmera holding Roland's swords. She handed them off to him. She kissed him deeply, "I love you." _

_Roland just looked at each other. He brought her head close to his so their foreheads were touching. He kissed her lips lightly. _

"_Come back to me." _

_Roland nodded and kissed her forehead. _

His heart took a beat and he was back on the battlefield. Arya lay dead in his arms. He laid her on the ground and stood. Galbatorix was smiling.

"You will see her bleed." He laughed in Roland's face. The rider was defenseless against the King. It didn't matter.

"I told you Roland. You can not defeat me. I will finish what I started, and I'll begin with you. I am more powerful then you can ever imagine."

Roland took a swing at Galbatorix catching his lip. The evil King stood amazed that Roland would even think about continuing the fight.

"So you still wish to fight me?"

Roland took another swing and as his arm came up, Galbatorix buried his dagger into the rider's arm, but still Roland took another swing. Roland stabbed him through the shoulder. The rider walked forward fighting by any means possible. He charged the King knocking him to the ground. His fists glowed red as he drove them into Galbatorix. The dark rider stabbed Roland in the chest, but he didn't stop. Roland continued to punch. Again he was stabbed, but still he was undeterred.

"You will never kill me."

Roland felt something stab his leg, but it wasn't Galbatorix. It was the dagger he had tucked into his belt. His father's dagger, Roland removed the dagger slicing wildly at Galbatorix. Each time he swung the dagger cut into the King's skin. Galbatorix stumbled clutching his bleeding arm. Roland plunged the dagger into the evil king's heart. He smiled at Roland wrapped his hand around the dagger and tried to pull it out, but the weapon wouldn't budge. No matter how hard he pulled the dagger stay embedded. Roland got real close.

"I will drain the life from your body. I am more powerful then you could ever be. I will restore my kingdom, destroy the evil that has reigned over this land, and bring forth light. You failed." Roland twisted the dagger. Galbatorix face contorted in pain. Roland wouldn't let him fall. The dagger held him up. "Are you ready to die?"

A large orb of energy slowly emerged from Galbatorix's body. The king's eyes grew wide as he watched Roland take the very life from his body. The rider let go of the dagger and Galbatorix fell to the ground.

Roland knelt down beside Arya and slowly pushed the orb into her chest until it completely disappeared. She lay their motionless, but Roland knew she was alive. Galbatorix's men surrounded their fallen king. It took Galbatorix whatever energy and magic he had left to pull the dagger from his chest. And as the soldiers closed in on their king Shruikan swooped down and took the fallen king into his large talons. Roland knew the King wasn't dead, but at the moment he didn't care.

_How did your fight go, Sirrush?_

_Well. Shruikan is a troubled dragon. His mind is clouded. He did not wish to fight me, but he was forced to._

Roland lifted Arya into his arms. The crowd of soldiers parted as Roland carried her back to their camp. The walk was far, but Roland continued on. His eyes straight ahead. Not the pain in his chest, not his broken bones or stab wounds hindered him. No one followed him as he disappeared into his tent. He laid Arya down on the bed. He felt her pulse…it was low, but she would live. Arya had begun to breathe again and regain color. It had worked. As Arya slept, Roland placed his arms on the bed, rested his hand on them and fell asleep.

For the first time in years the rider dreamed. His thoughts carried him away from the battle, the blood, dead, and dying. Roland was able to sleep peacefully. He dreamed off Arya. He dreamed of his family and friends. The rider dreamed of the future. But what made him happiest is that he dreamed with Arya.

Not the last chapter and I left Galbatorix alive for a reason because I want to see where the next book goes so I can kind of base the rest of my story around that. It is not over yet. I've got plenty of ideas left. No Arya isn't dead even though it may seem it at the end. Be patient for the next chap because I got to think of a good idea to continue this. Thanks for reviewing.


	31. Finally Able to Truly Sleep

Roland stirred wiping the sleep from his eyes. It was quiet. Night had fallen and the moon shown through the tent flap. He looked up at Arya. He reached out and touched her arm. Her breathing was better, her condition had approved, but she still lay asleep. The rider stood and stretched his aching body.

He was covered in blood, gore, and dirt. His armour hung loosely about his body. Roland's fight with Galbatorix had completely drained him. The rider could barely stand. Every inch of his body hurt. His chest was beaten and bruised. He could feel his broken ribs. Every breath he took caused severe pain.

Roland slowly peeled off his armour. His senses were still heightened. Each times his fingers touched his skin it hurt when he slid the metal from his body it hurt and when he removed the bandages from his right arm it ached. The rider stood for a moment shaking. He had almost lost her. He had let her fall, but he had brought her back. Roland wouldn't let it happen again. Roland felt his chest. The indents where his ribs had broken were obvious. His fingers traced the wounds to his face, arms, and the ones of his back stung.

The room was spinning, Roland began to feel light headed and dizzy. He sat down in a wooden chair. His chest rose and fell and soon he passed out. The strain on his body was too great and it needed to rest properly. The years of insomnia, not properly eating and torment to his body had taken there toll on the rider. He had finally given in.

Arya awoke in a medical tent some days later. Aside from being slightly disoriented she felt fine. She felt her stomach were the dagger had gone and felt no wound. Fena was close by washing bandages. When she noticed Arya had awoken she smiled at her.

"Glad to see you're alright. You've been asleep for a few days."

"How?"

"We aren't entirely sure how you came back. No one knows exactly what Roland did." Fena handed her a health potion.

"Roland? Where is he? Is he alright?"

Fena was quiet for a moment, "Roland is recovering. His body has been through a lot. Lack of sleep through the years, poor nutrition and the amount of strain on him physically and mentally has finally caught up with him."

"But he'll be alright?"

"Yes…he's sleeping right now." Fena finished folding towels. "You should have seen him after he saved you. He carried your body from the battlefield back here. Galbatorix had stabbed him several times, he had broken ribs. Roland had used massive amounts of energy, but still he carried you." The healer emptied a water basin and filled it with fresh water, "We found you both in his tent. You were recovering on his bed. And him out cold, bleeding and bare-chested in a nearby chair. He stayed with you with complete disregard for his own life." Fena was quiet for a moment. She smiled to herself, "You are lucky, Arya."

Arya sat in the bed smiling, "May I see him?"

"Of course, he's in the tent next to this one."

Arya entered the tent Roland was in. He lay asleep. He was bandaged. His face covered in scratches. The rider rested peacefully. A female healer in the room smiled at Arya and left the tent. Arya sat down on the bed and stroked Roland's arm. For awhile she just watched him sleep.

"I remember the day I first saw you…" she whispered. "You looked up at me with a smile on your face. As you recovered I held your hand like I do now. I denied my love for you for years because I was afraid, but I'm not afraid anymore, Roland. I want to live life with you and if it comes to it die at your side. You've told me that you've lived a thousand lives, seen the world and done many things, but waking up next to me was far better then anything else." She bent down and kissed him, "Roland I will wait for eternity if only to see you smile again." She stroked his cheek as she felt his chest rise and fall. A single tear slid down her cheek, "Come back to me."

You and I

I see you  
And the world stops  
And it is just you and I  
The world could end  
But it would still be  
Just you and I

The rain droplets freeze  
The water drips from my face  
The moon illuminates our place  
No one can separate you and I  
Our eyes locked  
Our hands entwined  
Our hearts one  
No one can separate you and I

Time has ended  
But it is still just you and I  
No one, but you matter to me  
They can't separate us  
They can't destroy our love  
Death can not even conquer you and I

When the world ends  
When time stops  
And when all is lost  
There will still be just you and I

Yes I wrote that poem...it's mine...don't steal it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes fredsonetruluv the site was being retarded because i would have updated sooner, but i couldn't log on. please review all who read.


	32. The King Accepts His Throne

Last installment for a little while...I'm going on vacation. I might update while I am away, but I plan on being a beachbum and surf my ass off for the next week.

Arya had been at Roland's bedside for what now was two days, and still the rider slept. The only time she left his side was to attend meetings on the future of Alagaesia. They had received word that Galbatorix and his army had fled to some distant land. The capital Uru'baen had been abandoned and its inhabitants left confused, but overjoyed.

They needed Roland to awake. They weren't going to wait much longer decisions needed to be made about the future of Alagaesia. Yet no one knew how to wake the king. They had tried entering his mind, but to no avail. Any potion did nothing. They were hopelessly out of ideas.

Roland was lost in his dreams.

_He rose from his bed, the stone beneath his feet was cold, but the sun shown brightly through the window. Roland was home, back on Vroengard. Everything had been rebuilt. Arya was already awake. He could hear fits coming from her arms. As he drew near small arms reached out to him, Roland was greeted by a toothless smile. The father lifted the infant into his arms and held the baby close. _

"_Good morning, Cian." He whispered._

"_He's been up for an hour."_

"_What's the matter?" Roland cradled his child in his arms, and for awhile he stared into his son's eyes in the glimmer he saw himself, and his life flashed before him to that very moment. Cian looked up at him and giggled. His hands stretched out before him, grabbing air. "You are my son, and I am your father, but I will be a good father to you." Roland smiled down at his son. _

Roland awoke on a bed inside a tent. He felt extremely well rested, his wounds had healed and he could no longer feel his broken ribs. It took him a moment to actually open his eyes and when he did he saw Arya staring down at him. He smiled at her.

"Roland…" she wrapped her arms around him, and held him.

"Arya…how are you feeling?"

"You aren't the one to be asking questions, I am. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Roland looked around. "Any news of Galbatorix?"

Arya nodded, "We got word a few days ago that he's fled Alagaesia with whatever remains of his loyal followers. The rest have surrendered."

Roland nodded.

"They wish to speak with you right away in Lady Nasuada's tent." Roland quickly got dressed and followed Arya.

"Glad to see you're alright, Roland." Smiled Nasuada. Roland nodded to all others who were seated in the tent. "Now I do not believe that Arya has told you about the council that has been formed."

"No. Just about Galbatorix."

"Well…Roland a council was formed, but a few days after I awoke. They couldn't wait for you any longer. Their task was to determine the fate of Alagaesia. At that point Alagaesia was without a king. A member from each race, elf, dwarve, rider, human, urgal. And they all determine that the throne should be given to you."

Roland stared at her. He was at a complete loose of words. It wasn't joy that was keeping him speechless. He looked to his last remaining riders, to Arya and then he thought about those in Galfni. "No…" he breathed.

"What? Why not?" Nasuada was confused.

"I have my own kingdom! People that want to return home! I can not abandon them!"

"But the people here are counting on you! They want you to be their king! A rider's duty…"

Roland cut her off, "You know nothing of rider's duty so do not lecture me! I am King and a King has duties as well and I kept a promise to somebody a long time ago! I will not fall back on that promise! I will rule Vroengard."

"Why not both? Your people can live in Vroengard or wherever they so chose and you rule over both."

"Do you honestly think the people of Alagaesia will accept another rider as their king?"

"They want you. Galbatorix's soldiers did not surrender to King Orrin or I, they surrendered to you! You and only you!"

"Well tell them I decline. You rule, Nasuada. I have a kingdom to rebuild!"

"Roland! You can not simply decline the throne of Alagaesia! This is your inheritance! You were meant to rule!"

"Vroengard yes, but not Alagaesia!"

"You are a rider, Roland! This is your duty to protect everyone! You were meant to rule! If you wish to protect everyone you will take the throne. Ensure the survival not only of your people, but all!"

Roland stood there his eyes darting back and forth from every face in that room whose eyes were on him. They were waiting for his reply on the edge of their seats. Roland's riders stared intently at him.

_Well, Roland what's it going to be?_

_I have no clue. _

_What do you think you should do?_

_Take the throne. But I don't wish to rule from Uru'Baen. _

_Then don't. Rule from Vroengard. Nasuada and Orrin can keep order here. _

Roland swallowed hard and nodded, "I accept."


	33. Peace and New Life

The armies of Surda and the Varden were now departing from the Burning Plains. Roland had sent Otto to Galfni to inform them of what had taken place and that they now could finally return home.

Roland was dreading his arrival in Uru'Baen. He wanted to put it off and never go, but he had accepted the throne. He would have to go and take his place. Arya and Sirrush felt his anxiety and did their best to comfort him.

"You need to relax. Everything will be ok."

"I wish I had your optimism." He finished packing of what remained of his belongings and strapped it to Sirrush.

_Be calm…They would not have asked you to do this if they themselves didn't want it._

_I'm sick of everyone telling me to relax and be calm. I just wish to go there and get this done and over with. Everyone seems to forget I have a kingdom to rebuild._

_Roland you are now the king of an entire nation! Do not neglect everyone else because of the hate you had towards one man. _

Roland tightened the last strap on Sirrush. For the first time in a long time it was nice out. The storm clouds had parted, the wind had ceased and they stood bathed in sunlight. The heat felt good against Roland's face.

King Orrin, Lady Nasuada and Eragon were already waiting for him in Uru'Baen. Roland placed himself in Sirrush's saddle and Arya behind him. A small group of Varden soldiers had been ordered to escort the people of Vroengard first to Uru'Baen then to a waiting ship that was to take them to Vroengard. Otto and they would already be in Uru'Baen by the time Roland and the rest of his riders arrived.

They lifted into the air and took off. It only took them an hour to arrive at Galbatorix's former kingdom. They touched down right outside the gates. Arya leapt off.

"Where are you going?" Roland sounded confused.

"This is your moment."

"But you are my queen. At least enter the city with your king?"

Arya turned red at the mere mention of her being a queen, and she happily resumed her seat behind Roland. Roland led his riders into the city. When the gates were opened they were greeted by cheers, streamers and a huge crowd of people lining the main street. Roland was caught off guard. This is not what he was expecting. Arya kissed his neck,

"Wave to them…greet them. Let them know that their new king is kind."

Roland smiled widely. Children were unafraid of Sirrush and willingly ran up to the large beast to pet or just simply touch him.

_I will enjoy this greatly. _

Roland laughed. The riders received flowers and were showered with hugs, kisses and gifts. These people did not fear them. Roland's anxiety vanished and he openly accepted his new position.

The procession made its way up to the steps of the castle. The large castle had been completely redone. It was no longer dark and menacing looking, but bright and welcoming. Galbatorix's former banners had been torn down and replaced with those of Vroengard.

Roland made his way inside the castle. He was greeted at the door by King Orrin and Lady Nasuada. King Orrin shook his hand and Nasuada hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"They are waiting for you inside."

They entered the castle's throne room to be greeted by even more people including Otto and the people of Vroengard. Roland stepped up onto the raised platform and when he sat down King Orrin placed the crown of Alagaesia upon his head. Arya took her place in the seat next to him. The hall erupted in applause.

"Go and speak to them." Whispered Arya.

Roland stepped out onto the balcony and was welcomed by applause and cheers. They were chanting, "ALL HAIL KING ROLAND!"

"May the coming years be peaceful and prosperous. Together we will protect against whatever evil may rise against us. This new age will not be destroyed!"

The applause and shouts grew louder. "LET US CELEBRATE!" shouted Roland. The night was filled with conservation and laughter. And as the parties dissipated Roland and Arya lay together in bed. A simple sheet covered their bare bodies. Arya lay facing him. They stared at each other in peaceful silence. Roland's hand traced along the curves of her body and his fingers danced along her skin. She took his hand and placed it against her stomach. Arya moved closer to him. She stroked his hair and then his cheek.

"Can you feel it?"

Roland was quiet. His eyes filled with tears as his hand rested against her stomach. He smiled at her and then kissed her deeply.

"I am to be a father." He whispered. But his smile faded.

"What it is, my love?"

He looked at her, "I will be a good father, right?" he searched her eyes.

"Yes." She kissed him.

Roland held Arya in his arms that night. He didn't want to let go of her ever. She is what had kept him sane, and happy. Roland would love Arya until the world ended and even in death he would still be with her.

Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure.

(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down.

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you.

Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?

(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(she is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now.

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ...

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, its all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say  
still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you...


	34. New Allegiance

Roland didn't get an ounce of sleep that night not because of fear or sadness, but an overwhelming feeling of joy. Lying asleep in his arms was the love of his life and nestled deep inside her womb was their child. Roland smiled to himself as he lay, his arms wrapped tightly around Arya.

"I will be a good father…" he whispered into the night. As he watched her sleep she looked peaceful. Roland wanted to lay with her and never move, but that wouldn't happen. Galbatorix would return and he would have to fight again, but this time he would have one more person to fight for. Roland lived for his people. He would willingly without hesitation give up his life, but the woman who lay asleep in his arms and the child in her womb are what he lived for the most.

Some time during the night the alarm was sounded. Roland awoke with a start, quickly leapt out of bed threw on his pants and boots. He strabbed his swords to his back. Arya went to follow, but he held out his hand for Arya to stop. She glared at him and Roland quickly lowered his hand. Roland and Arya dashed out the room and down the corridor.

_What is it?_

_A caravan from the east…Large on too. All in it are hooded wearing amazingly woven robes. _

They sprinted out of the castle, leapt from the stairs and down the stone street to the wall where he climbed the armaments. Otto, Lily and Rose stood waiting. It was nearly pitch black outside with the exception of the castle's torches and the lighted caravan drawing closer. The archers had aimed their arrows down at the caravan.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The tension was eased. By this time half the city was up at the walls watching. The caravan drew close. Many of the members carried elfish torches that made the caravan look like a fiery snake. It was flanked on either side by men mounted on beautiful white steeds. Roland looked to Arya.

"Elves?"

"No. We would have known."

_Sirrush any marker? To show where they possibly came from?_

_Nothing. They move gracefully, but at the same time covering a lot of ground. _

"What do you think, Roland?"

Roland shook his head as he stared through the darkness at the approaching mass. He didn't know if they were friend or foe, but something inside told him they meant no harm. As they drew nearer and nearer, Roland suddenly realized something. _Grey folk._

_Sirrush…they are Grey Folk._

_How? They are long dead._

_Has that ever been proved and think about it they aren't elves we would have known they were coming, they aren't shades because shades don't travel together in such a way, and they aren't humans because no human knows where and how to make those torches or those robes. _

_We'll have to wait and see._

"OPEN THE GATE!"

Jormondur grabbed him by the arm. "Are you mad? They could be the enemy!"

Roland wrenched his arm away and glared at the commander. "Grey Folk are no enemy to this Kingdom."

"Grey Folk?"

"Ay. Grey Folk."

Roland headed down the stairs to the opening gate, Arya at his heels. She was quiet. She had known from the moment she had laid eyes on the torches exactly who they were, but Roland didn't say anything. There was no room for it and it didn't matter. The two large doors slowly opened and the Grey Folk entered. A hooded figure stepped from their ranks and approached Roland who bowed his head. He spoke to Roland in the ancient language.

_It is good to see you, King Roland Wyvern of Vroengard and Arya __Dröttningu__ Princess of Ellesmera and Queen of Alagaesia. I am Maeglin Culnámo messenger of the Grey Folk. I bring good news._

_You are quite knowledgeable. That is good. We are also quite surprised to see your kind here. You are thought to be long dead._

_When one wants to leave all they have to do is simply disappear. We faded away with time._

_I am glad to know the rumors are false, but why do you come here?_

_My King Gildor Séregon and his Queen Aredhel Séregon would like me to inform you that we wish to become allies with you. We have heard of your victory and now know that Alagaesia is in good hands. _

_It was no victory Galbatorix is still out there, but the Kingdom of Alagaesia gladly accepts your allegiance. You and your fellow Grey Folk are welcome into Uru'Baen. There is plenty of room. _

_You are a good King, Roland. May your reign be long over these lands._


	35. A Meeting and Naming

Sorry it took soo long for me to update, but I was busy with other things and had really bad writer's block, but here I am back with a new chapter and new ideas. So more chapters are in store just be patient with me.

Jormondur stormed into the meeting. All eyes were on him. It hadn't even begun yet and already the room was filled to the breaking point. Roland had called forth all his advisors, healers, head farmers, skilled people, and head merchants and so on. He wanted everyone's advice and ideas. Maeglin was there along with two of his commanders, Sairalindë Súrion she was a fierce, but beautiful looking elf and Ecthelion Helyanwë a tall elf who could have been Jormondur's brother.

Jormondur was shocked at the amount of people attending the meeting. He thought it was going to be a small meeting involving only Roland's closest advisors, but Nasuada, Arya who was looking more pregnant by the day, Eragon, Otto, Lily and Rose as well as Roran had taken seats.

Some time had passed since the Grey Folk first arrived. Roland only knew this when he looked at Arya's ballooning stomach. They hadn't heard any word of Galbatorix, but that didn't mean they let their guard down. Scouts were constantly out as well as ships. The kingdom was willing to help Roland keep Alagaesia in order. The new king had changed many things which pleased the citizens greatly.

Roland and Arya had only arrived the night before from Vroengard which they had been in the process of rebuilding. The once forgotten and destroyed kingdom was coming back to life. Many of the old homes, and farms had been rebuilt and the castle was nearly complete. Roland's riders were on constant guard not only making sure Galbatorix didn't show up, but that order was being kept and each city was equally heard.

The rider king wanted his child to be born on Vroengard in their future castle. By the time they arrived back to his home the castle would be complete. And although this meeting was important and held regularly Roland's mind wasn't where it needed to be. His eyes kept drifting towards Arya and his thoughts to his unborn child. The rider was brought back to reality with the entrance of Jormondur.

"Everyone I ask you to take your seats. So this meeting may now begin we all want to get of here."

There was a slight laugh from everyone as they took their seats and their eyes fell upon Roland.

"I have called more people here then usual, but there is a method to my madness." He paused, "For the last few months we have done more rebuilding then certain changes that have been needed. All hints of Galbatorix's former rule have been discarded, but I asked you all here for advice on how to better this kingdom."

"I have brought a top advisor and an ordinary citizen from each city of Alagaesia because each member of this kingdom is equal and should be heard equally as well. Who wishes to be heard first?"

At first there was silence, but then a midwife stood from her seat. Roland waited patiently for her to speak, "I am a midwife. And I'm sure you all know what I do. When Galbatorix reigned he had us placed in horrible conditions that were unsafe for newborns and their mothers. I came to ask for aid to better the housing and create healthier conditions."

"Your needs are just and you will have it."

The midwife smiled and took her seat, a merchant stood, "I have talked to, many of the merchants and they wanted to if a center could be created like the old markets we used to have."

Roland nodded. This went on for the rest of the day. Roland heard from every class, every occupation, every city, and every advisor until he was satisfied that every need had been met. He was surprised that Jormondur had managed to hold his tongue the entire time. Since from time to time Roland could see the commander fidget in his seat with each nod of Roland's head.

The room soon cleared out leaving just Arya, Otto, Lily, Rose, Eragon, Nasuada, Jormondur and Roran.

"When are you heading back to Vroengard?" asked Nasuada.

"The castle should be done within the week so soon…I hope."

"I think Roland is less concerned with the castle more concerned about the baby." Smiled Arya as she rubbed her stomach.

Roland smiled, _This is true._

"He worries more for that child then I think you do, Arya." Laughed Nasuada.

"What will you name it?" questioned Eragon.

"That's something we both have thought deeply about."

"Cian Rúmil Vander Dröttningu Wyvern."

"Cian is my grandfather's name, Rúmil my father's name, Vander is Arya's father's name and we gave him both of our surnames."

"You know it to be a boy?"

"Yes." Smiled Arya.

"And if it's a girl?" asked Otto finishing the last of his wine.

"We have thought about that too," laughed Roland.

"Elanessë Dellanir Séreméla Dröttningu Wyvern. Her first name means dragon, the other for my grandmother, the third for Roland's mother."

Roland drank down the last of his wine, and the conversation drifted to other matters. They sat in that room for hours discussing memories, hopes and dreams. Jormondur was put into a better mood as laughter could be heard through the doors. It continued deep into the night and seemed to put the entire kingdom at ease.


	36. New Life

Roland awoke with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. Lately he had been having haunting dreams that made him wake in the middle of the night. They were nightmares of past battles and future ones, but the ones of the future were unclear and sporadic. Roland's mind wouldn't accept the peace not prevailing in Alagaesia.

Only a few days earlier they had arrived back to Vroengard with their castle now complete. The Dragon King and his Queen made regular visits to Uru'Baen, and they were visited many times as well. A new roost had been created for the dragon and the village had been reconstructed. The people of Vroengard were trying to start where they left off.

The King felt to left and discovered Arya missing. He quickly got up and searched for her. Roland never remembered her awaking in the middle of the night. The baby hadn't given her any problems.

"Arya…" he whispered and received no answer. He headed towards the wash room and knocked on the door, "Arya?" he called, but got no answer. His hand felt from the door knob as a cool breeze brushed his face. The balcony door was open. Roland's head turned to see her standing at the balcony a hand beneath her stomach and a hand resting atop of it. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," she smiled.

Roland stepped onto the balcony. "How are you feeling?"

Arya took his hand and laid it on her stomach, rubbing it gently, "It's almost time, the baby is descending."

Roland smiled and rubbed her stomach with his thumb. Her grip on his hand tightened, and a weak smile crossed her lips, Roland's smile quickly faded as he soon realized what was happening. He managed to get her to the bed before running from the room. He came across a guard.

"Quickly, fetch Fena!" he shouted.

Arya was breathing heavily, as Roland tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Fena rushed into the room followed by several healers. Roland took hold of his queen's hand, but Fena quickly ushered him out of the room.

"You stay out there."

"But…that's my child about to be born!"

"You will stay out here! Arya and the baby will be fine."

"Fena!"

"Stay!" she slammed the door. Otto, Lily, Rose, Eragon and Orik soon arrived. Roland was pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Will you relax?" Otto slapped him on the back.

"How can I, that's my child. I should be in there."

"Relax, Arya and the baby are in good hands. Fena will make sure no harm comes to them."

They waited quietly as the minutes turned into hours, Roland pressed himself against the door for any noise, but the door was too thick and nothing came through.

Otto and Eragon were leaned against the wall waiting. Roland had his back turned towards the door when he heard the latch click. He spun around to see Fena carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Congratulations, Roland. You're the father of a beautiful baby girl."

Roland took the small child into his arms, as tears streamed down his face. He rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"She's perfect." Roland brought her close, "I promise to never let anything happen to you. I promise to be a good father."

Roland looked up, "How's Arya?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Fena allowed Roland into the bedroom, Arya smiled at him weakly as he brought their baby girl over to her, and placed the sleeping child into her arms, "Sleep well Elanessë," whispered Arya and kissed her forehead.

Roland sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed his queen cupping Elanessë's head in his hand and rubbing her hair gently with his thumb.


	37. I Leave For You

Elanessë was, but two months old when Roland was called in the middle of the night to go to the council chamber. He laid asleep his child resting between him and Arya. There was a knock at the door. At first the King didn't want to get up, but he knew he must and made his way towards the door. Roland opened it slightly to see Otto. The dragon rider said not a word and Roland understood.

The Dragon King's boots were by the door, he took them looking back at his sleeping Queen and baby daughter before leaving the room. Roland was lead to the council chamber where Eragon, Nasuada, Trianna, Angela, Fena, Rose, Lily, Otto, Orik and Maeglin sat waiting patiently for him.

Maeglin stood along with Lady Nasuada. Nasuada spoke first, "We are sorry to wake you at this time, but it's urgent. Requiring your immediate attention."

Roland had enough time to put his boots on and lace up his pants before he took his seat. The air was chilled against his bare chest. Otto went to the door and opened it allowing a solitary man to enter.

"Addison?" questioned Fena. She seemed to recognize the man immediately. Who quickly turned away from her. A small whimper came from his lips.

The man went before Roland and bowed, "Good King Roland."

Roland stared at him for a moment, "Go ahead."

"I…I…bring word from Hedarth." The man stuttered, his head hung low, "I sent by the late…Master Sterk."

Roland looked to Fena who had suddenly become very worried, _Sterk is Fena's father. _

"What do you mean by late?" asked Fena. Roland nodded in agreement.

"We were attack in the night, but a few days ago. We tried desperately to defend ourselves, but our enemy seemed to be invisible and come from everywhere. Master Sterk our town leader was successful in killing two of the creatures, but in the process was poisoned, and died during the night."

"Noooo!!" screamed Fena. The healer sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Roland was on his feet helping her into a nearby seat. Angela and Lily went to her side.

"Why didn't call for help?" questioned Roland.

"We sent a message out, but it was intercepted and destroyed. We only felt safe now to come and bring word to you. Please forgive us. We were in such a state of chaos."

Roland nodded, "You're not the ones to blame. You did what you could."

Roland was quiet, as he wandered about the chamber, thinking. Finally he looked up, "Do you know what the creatures are?"

"We aren't entirely sure, but the town elder spoke of Spøkelses. Evil spirits that came from some distant land, but haven't been seen for thousands of years. She blamed their appearance on Galbatorix and shades. We tracked them, but they disappear into the mountains with the mists."

Roland looked at the man, then to his riders, Eragon, Fena, Nasuada, Angela and Trianna, Orik and Maeglin. "We will go to Hedarth tonight. But Eragon, Angela and Lily will depart tomorrow morning. And in my absence that Arya will take charge with Nasuada second in command."

_Arya will not be happy, Roland. Your child was just born. _

_I know, but Hedarth requires my attention and she will understand that as a King to these people I must protect them. _

_I agree with your reasons for leaving. But I am not sure Arya will. _

Roland ruffled his hair. He quickly crept back into their quarters to fetch his belongings. He stopped just short of the door and turned around. The two were sound asleep. Roland bent down and kissed Elanessë on the forehead, "Daddy will be back. I promise." He then bent down and kissed Arya lightly on the lips, "I love you," he brushed her cheek, "Forgive me, but I wouldn't do this if it didn't mean your safety."


End file.
